Challenges
by serenitybritt
Summary: Sequel to Taking a risk, Eric and Bella's love story has some bumps in the road
1. Chapter 1

I do not own True Blood or Twilight. This is just for fun!

* * *

I was at work when Sookie arrived, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the back bathroom. "Uncle Bartlett died and left me an inheritance but I gave it to Jason. Oh! And Bill has a childe now! Eric has been watching her for the last couple weeks, did you know?" she asked. "Well, I knew he was watching a new vampire but I didn't know she was Bill's. Eric wouldn't let me near her" I said. "I'm sorry Sookie."

Pam, Chow and Eric entered later that night, with a haircut. I walked over and smiled as he kissed me. "I need to speak to Lafayette" he said. "Okay, let's go" I said. "Bella, I would like to do this alone" he said. "Lafayette is my friend. I won't let you intimidate him" I said. "Fine" he sighed.

We walked into the back and Lafayette jumped as he saw Eric. Many of the people were still terrified of Eric. He backed away. "Hello Lafayette" Eric said. "You're here because of the V ain't you?" Lafayette asked. "The vampire you had your little arrangement with, Eddie Fournier, what happened to him?" Eric asked, glamouring him.

"I don't know, I swear to god I don't. Last time I saw him, he was real good. But I think he may have been taken" Lafayette said. "By whom?" Eric asked. "I don't know, I mean I ain't sure. I think… I think it was Jason Stackhouse" Lafayette confessed and I gasped.

"Thank you, Lafayette. Now a friend of mine in the Dallas area has gone missing. His name is Godric, and while the circumstances are unclear it stands to reason that his blood would be very valuable as he is over twice my age and ten times the vampire I will ever be. Has anyone you know of mentioned any new product coming on the market?" Eric said.

"No" Lafayette said. Eric walked away and I followed him, yelling at Sam that I had to go. I ran outside. "Eric!" I yelled. "Your cousin is responsible for a missing vampire. The same cousin who hit you! I have to do something, I need to find Eddie as Sheriff" he said. "Take me with you" I demanded. "This is vampire business Bella" he said. "No this is my family" I said. "Fine" he said as he pulled me to him and we were in the air.

We landed in front of Jason's house. "A little warning next time, Eric" I said, while breathing hard. "Sorry, lover" he said as Pam and Chow arrived as well. He knocked on the door and Jason answered. "Uh, hi" he said awkwardly. "Invite us in" Eric demanded. Jason looked at me and I nodded. "Come on in" Jason said.

"Do you know a vampire Eddie Fournier?" Eric asked, not glamouring him. "I uh, no" Jason said, clearly lying. "We will glamour you so you should just tell us the truth" Pam said in her bored tone. "Okay, yeah. I knew an Eddie" he said. "Where is he? What happened to him?" Eric asked. "Uh, he's dead" Jason admitted. "You killed him" Eric said. "Well, Amy did. I helped clean it up" Jason said.

"Look at me Jason" Eric said glamouring him. "You do not want vampire blood anymore. You are disgusted by the idea. You will protect your cousin Bella and sister with your life. You will never hurt either of them" Eric said as Jason nodded. Eric grabbed my hand and we left.

Eric flew us to his home. "Thank you Eric" I said. "I can't always give your friends and family a free pass Bella" he said. "I know. I'll talk to them "I said as I unbuttoned his jeans. He smirked. "What are you doing?" he asked amused. "You did something amazing for me. I think you deserve a reward, Mr. Northman" I smiled as I heard his fangs click down, signaling that he was turned on.

I pushed down his jeans; as usual he was not wearing any underwear. "You do not have to do this, lover" he said as I got to my knees. I wrapped my hand around his length and started stroking him. "I want to, I've never done this before so tell me if I do something wrong" I said. "Not possible" he growled as I kissed the tip. I got as much of him as I could into my mouth and wrapped my hand around the rest as I stroked what would not fit into my mouth. I sucked him. Soon he grabbed my hair. "Move Bella or I will cum in your mouth" he growled but I continued sucking. Once he was done, he had me in his arms and in his bed.

The next couple days went quickly. Jason left to some church camp thing and Tara had moved in with Sookie after living with Mary Ann. Bill brought Sookie to Fangtasia bleeding while I was at Eric's house. Eric called Dr. Ludwig on the way and closed the bar.

Dr. Ludwig healed her before Bill gave her his blood. Pam and Chow returned covered in mud. They said it was human tracks but smelled animal but they didn't recognize it. Bill stayed in the back; Eric went to his home and would be back at sundown. I stayed on the couch next to Sookie.

Sookie woke up just after me. She checked her back, there wasn't even her scar. "Did Bill leave?" she asked me. "He's resting in back" I said. We hung out until sundown and Bill entered from the back. They hugged just before Eric arrived.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better" Eric said. "Thanks" she said. Eric smiled. "A vampire has gone missing in Dallas. I would like you to come to Dallas to help look for him. I will pay all of your expenses of course" Eric said. "I want five thousand dollars, I've missed a lot of work" she said. "Your human is getting cocky" Eric told Bill. "She will take ten thousand and I will escort her" Bill said. "I don't think so, no" Eric said. "Yes, ten and Bill comes with me or it's a deal breaker" Sookie said.

Eric looked at her strangely. "You surprise me" he said. "You disgust me" she countered. "That's no way to talk to your cousin's boyfriend" Eric said. "She has bad taste. I snorted. Everyone turned to me. "What?" Sookie said. "Sorry it's just funny you saying I have bad taste. Have you seen your boyfriend? At least all of mine have been hotties" I said. Eric smirked. "We need to leave immediately" Eric said. "I will have my private jet ready for the trip" he said. Sookie and Bill left shortly after. "I'm going too" I told Eric. "Somehow I knew you would say that" Eric said.

The next day I went back to Bon Tempts to pack. It's Tara's birthday so she came over, Sookie and Tara were on the couch while I was in the chair. I gave her my gift, a book. Sookie gave her a framed photo of Gran and them as little girls. "Oh Sook" Tara said, eyes watering. "I miss her so much" Sookie said. They hugged. "I know, I do to" Tara said. "So why'd y'all pick Dallas for your trip?"

"Eric's friend is missing" I said. Tara looked at Sookie and noticed her guilty look. "Oh hell Sook, do those vampires wanna use your mind readin again?" Tara turned to Sookie. "I have Bill there to protect me" she insisted. "Why are you even with this guy if he makes you do these things. The sex can't be that good" Tara said.

"It's pretty good; you can't save your heart for some perfect idea of a man that's never going to show up. Life's too damn short. Besides, if you think Bill's bad you should hear some of the things I've heard about Bella's boyfriend" she said. Tara looked at me.

"Eric hasn't told me all of the things that he's done but I guarantee he's told me more than Bill's told you. Besides, Eric's growing. He said he loved me and I didn't think that'd ever happen. And because of Eric, Jason and Lafayette are alive" I said. They looked at me confused so I told them what happened.

Sookie and I went to Merlotte's to tell Sam we needed a few days off. Sam was in a bad mood but I guess Eric called him last night and offered some of Fangtasia's waitresses but Sam turned him down so it's only gonna be Arlene and Daphne waitressing.

The flight was really quick compared to the flight to Washington and this time I had company in Sookie. We landed a little after sundown, later than planned, because we were delayed taking off. Sookie got off first; I was talking to John, the pilot. I started down the stairs when the limo driver grabbed her and Bill blurred over. Eric opened his travel coffin and strolled over to me. I grabbed his arm. "You okay Sookie?" I called. "Yeah" she said. Jessica was complaining from inside her coffin that she couldn't open it.

Later at the hotel, we split up to put our luggage away. Eric let Bill handle the would be kidnapper. Eric left to talk to Bill shortly after we arrived.

I decided to call Charlie. "Hello" he said. "Hey dad, just wanted to let you know we made it to Dallas okay" I said. "So why are you in Dallas anyway" he asked. "Well, Eric has business here. His maker's gone missing" I said. "Maker?" he said. "Yes, the guy who made him a vampire" I said as someone knocked on the door. "Oh well be safe" he said as I looked in the peep hole and saw Sookie. "I will dad, Eric won't let anything happen to me. Dad, I gotta go. Sookie's here" I said. "Okay kiddo. Talk to you later" he said, hanging up.

I opened the door and Sookie barged in and shut the door behind her. "I just met another telepath" she said. "Wow, really?" I asked. "Yeah, the bellboy" she said.

Eric came back then. "Out!" he ordered her. Sookie looked scared but left. "Don't talk to her like that" I said. "I got a call from Carlisle Cullen just now" he said and my stomach dropped. "What?" I said.

"He informed me that Edward is still very much obsessed with you and because of Alice's visions he knows where you are and what you've been doing. He said Alice is helping Edward get you back and that Edward's desperate" he said. "Do they know we're here? Or Louisiana?" I asked. "I don't think so about here, this was a last minute decision but they will soon so you are not to go anywhere without me" Eric said. "Normally I'd fight you but okay" I said.

The next night, we went to Godric's house where his vampires were. "Are you sure Godric was abducted by the fellowship of the sun?" Eric asked. "No" Isabel said at the same time Stan said "yes."

"They are the only ones with the organization and man power" Stan continued. "But they're amateurs, it doesn't make any sense. This is Godric we're talking about. Two thousand years old" Isabel argued. "Old don't make you smart" Stan said. "There's no proof" Isabel countered. "If they've got him, I'll hear it. That's my job" Sookie sounded cheerful. "There's no reason to wait. We need to take these fanatics down, full out attack. Exterminate them like the vermin they are. Leave no trace" Stan said. "Hmm vampire hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant" Isabel said.

"You are completely incompetent. What's happened with Godric that he's surrounded himself with clowns" Eric sounded angry. "We invited you as a courtesy, you have no voice here" Isabel said. "We need a plan" Bill said. "I have a plan" Stan said. "It's not a plan, it's a movie" Isabel said. "Is not a movie, it's a war" Stan said, sounding very much like he is in a movie.

"Idiots" Eric said, walking off. I followed him. "I am worried about Godric and now I am worried about you. I have never worried this much" he said in the hall. "I know. I'll be fine, let's just worry about Godric for now" I said. He nodded, we walked back in and Stan and Isabel were fighting. Stan still wanted to kill them all and Isabel was telling him that's stupid.

Eric grabbed a vase and threw it against a wall. "Godric has protected you! Made you rich and you stand here like infants" Eric sounded mad. "Do you care there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill said. "No" Stan said. "Impossible" Isabel said. "Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport" Sookie said. "You were the only ones who knew she was here" Bill said. "Explain" Eric commanded.

"Unless it was you" Stan said just before Isabel said the same thing. "Here's what we're gonna do, I'll infiltrate the fellowship of the sun" Sookie said. "No, absolutely not" Bill said. "If it leads us to Godric, we'll do it" Eric said. "During the day none of us can help you" Bill said. "Then she won't go alone. I'll go with her" I said. "No" Eric said. "You're willing to put Sookie in danger but not Bella" Bill said.

"Bella has a threat on her, I will not make it easy for them" he said. "It's not your choice Eric. Besides I don't think Edward would hurt me" I said. "Really? You think if you refused him, he wouldn't just take what he wanted" Eric said. "Edward's after you?" Sookie asked. "Then my human, Hugo will go with Sookie. Godric is my sheriff" Isabel said.

Later that night, Eric and I were in the lobby. He ordered a Tru Blood and me a soda. "If you're mad at me, I don't care" he said. "God Eric! Say you are sorry" I said. "I will not apologize for not risking your safety" he said. I was about to argue when a beautiful dark haired vampire approached us.

"Lorena" Eric said. "What are you doing here, Mr. Northman?" she asked. "The sheriff has gone missing, what are you doing here?" he asked her. "I live here" she said. "Okay" he said. "Is Bill still in Louisiana working for Sophie-Ann?" she asked. "He's here actually with me" Eric said. She smiled. "Excuse me" she said, walking away. "Who was that?" I asked. "Compton's maker" Eric said. "Oh" I said.

We got into the hotel room and Eric kissed me. I held him to me and deepened the kiss. "Do you trust me?" he asked as he led me to the bed. "Yes, most of the time" I said. He removed my clothing and his then grabbed something from the floor. He held it up revealing his belt. He grabbed my hands and looped them behind a rod in the headboard and tied my hands together. I couldn't move.

He climbed on top of me. I felt kisses down my neck to my breasts. I felt his tongue circle my right nipple. I moaned loudly. He kissed down my stomach then I felt a tender kiss just above my sex. He spread my legs and placed them on his shoulders. "Eric" I moaned. He slid a finger in me.

"So wet lover" he said before removing his finger and replaced it with his tongue. I struggled against the restraints. His tongue felt amazing and soon I was climaxing. He moved faster than I could see and was suddenly inside of me. We set a new record that night.

The next morning I woke up and removed Eric's arm from around me. I read for a bit then the hotel phone rang. "Hello" I said. "Your cousin, Sookie is in trouble. She needs you" the voice said then hung up.

Eric didn't want me to leave but I wasn't about to not do anything to help Sookie. I wrote Eric a note saying that I went to help Sookie then left. As soon as I was down the hall a bit someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming as they pulled me into a room. As soon as the door closed, I felt something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black.

* * *

**Please review and check out my new poll about Leah, my favorite Twilight character**

Next chapter: Bella is in big trouble, Godric is found. Thank you to all of you. Thank you to those who participated in my last poll, Damon Salvator won with 12 votes, Chris Halliwell got 9, Spike had 6, Dean Winchester had 5, Severus Snape had 4, Sheldon Cooper had 3, Adrian Ivashkov had 2 and Dexter had 1 vote in last. After finishing this project, I will work on the Damon fic. I was rooting for Dean though. I want to warn everyone that there will be a lot of Bill bashing in this sequel. I can't stand his character at all, plus they got an unattractive actor. Why he is even in the same league as Eric Northman at all is beyond me.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to and saw Edward's face. "Bella" he said.

He looked exactly the same as I remembered it. His features that I had once thought of as beautiful, now after seeing Eric I could say that he had nothing on my boyfriend. I looked around and saw we were in the back seat of a car and that it was still day.

"Edward, what's going on?" I said. "It's okay love I got you away from those horrible vampires" he said. "Eric's going to kill you" I said. "That vampire is controlling you. They have that power" Alice said from the driver seat. She looked the same as well.

"Eric can't glamour me, not that he would" I said. "You just don't know it. These vampires are vicious. I even met Eric and his whore of a progeny" Edward said. "Don't say that about Pam!" I yelled.

"You think so great of them but I've heard their disgusting thoughts. If you knew even a portion of what he has done" he said. "I know some. He may not tell me everything but he doesn't hide things from me" I said. "He has brainwashed you" he said as the car came to a stop in front of a large house.

"Is it just you two or is everyone else inside?" I asked. "No one else would agree to rescue you. They obviously don't care about you at all" Edward said. "Even Jasper, my husband, would not help. We are in his Texas home though" Alice said. "Right, Jasper is from here" I said.

"Yes but he thinks we've done enough damage to you so we should leave you be" Edward said. "How could you do this to me Alice, we were friends" I said. "We are sisters, that's why I'm doing this" she said. I decided there was no arguing with her.

"What about everyone else?" I said. "Rosalie wants nothing to do with it and everyone else fought us on this. They said you are not mine anymore. Alice understands though. She wants you for a sister and me to have my mate" he said.

"I'm not your mate. I haven't even seen you in almost a year" I said as Alice opened the door and we walked in. Edward led me to the couch. I sat. He walked over to the piano and started playing; I recognized the tune as my lullaby.

"I missed you Bella" he said. "You broke up with me Edward. You didn't want me" I said as he walked over to me and knelt next to me. "I will always want you. I thought that you were better off without me" he said as he stroked my cheek. I flinched.

"Oh how wrong I was. I heard what he did to you last night. He tied you up and had his way with you. How long ago did he take your innocence?" he said.

I laughed. "Innocence? I know you are over one hundred years old but Eric is much older than you and he's not such an old man" I said. "Eric this and Eric that. Don't worry, love. I will break his spell on you" he said.

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "I have so much to tell you about our time apart. I was miserable. Were you?" he said and before I could say anything, he answered himself. "Of course you did. Everyone misses their soul mate" he said.

I snorted. "You are not my soul mate, I've been happier with Eric than I ever was with you! He doesn't treat me like a child who doesn't know how to make the right decisions. He loves me!" I yelled standing up and walking back away from him.

"That monster doesn't love anything! All those times I tried to convince you that I was a monster and now you have really found one. He's killed not only for food but for fun! Because he was bored!

"I feel horrible about killing murderer's, criminals and rapists. He doesn't love you, he doesn't love anything! He's not capable of emotion!" Edward screamed.

"He's changing! I'm not naïve, I know he would still kill if it was necessary. If someone hurt me or broke vampire law, I know he would hurt or kill them but he doesn't go looking for it. Hell, he only drinks Tru Blood or feeds on me!" I yelled.

"Those marks on your neck, they are from him? You let him bite you?" he asked sounding disgusted. "Yes. His vampire is not like you! It doesn't have to hurt when he bites me. He would never purposefully hurt me" I said.

"There is no reasoning with you! Obviously his spell is too strong" he said. "There is no spell" I said but he ignored me.

"What are you even doing living in Louisiana?" he asked. "Don't you already know? Obviously you've been having Alice watch me" I said. "Only for the last couple days when I realized I couldn't live without you" he said. "And what made you realize that?" I asked.

"Alice wasn't looking for your future but she had a vision of you. You were in danger" he said. "What happened?" I asked looking at her.

"First it was just bits and pieces. You were looking at an old woman dead in a bed. You were at a funeral, crying. Then you were at some place, waitressing. Next you were at some kind of bar where a bleeding blonde woman was carried in by a brunette vampire. Finally I got a clear full vision. You were in a bed naked having sex with a blonde vampire. His fangs were out. He bit you and drank your blood until you passed out, then the vision ended" she said.

"And I recognized the vampire as Eric, Carlisle's friend from Italy who stayed with us as a newborn. I couldn't let him kill you so I asked Alice to find you. It took a day or so before Dallas was cemented. Now, when did you move from Washington and why?" he asked.

"I needed to get away" I said vaguely. "Come on, answer" he growled. I swallowed, scared. "I went through a kind of bad breakup and after deciding to go to college in Seattle to stay close, I decided to take some time off before next semester to start school at Louisiana State" I said. "You wanted to leave Washington because of me?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes. "No, someone else" I said.

"Oh, please tell me it was anyone but Mike Newton" he said. "Of course not him. It was Jacob Black" I said. "Oh, I guess you were friends" he said. "Yeah. He was there for me after you left. He was my best friend and after he shifted, he and the pack protected me when you left me there alone" I said.

"What do you mean? Shifted?" Alice asked. "They were shifters" I said. "So I left and you went for the first monster you could find then moved and found the first one there?" he sounded mad. "The wolves protected me from Laurent when he tried to kill me and killed Victoria when she hunted me. Fuck you!" I screamed.

He was in front of me in a second growling. The same light from when the wolves were attacking Eric shot out of my hands and sent Edward flying into the piano. "What the hell was that?" Alice asked as I stared at my hands. "I don't know" I whispered.

"Edward, he's coming!" Alice said with a blank look, obviously in a vision. Edward got up and charged at me again and when he reached me he bit my neck. The fire spread through my veins and I screamed.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and participate in my poll!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eric POV

Eric Northman jolted awake because he felt his lovers panic and fear. He got up and searched the room for her coming up empty. It was still light out so he was stuck. He roared at his horrid luck and noticed a note on the pillow her head was laying on when he died for the day.

_Eric, someone called and said Sookie was in danger. I should be back before you even wake up. Love you Bella. _

He decided to call Carlisle. "Hello" he answered. "Your progeny has taken Bella" Eric said. "Where are you?" Carlisle answered.

"Dallas. The sun is still up so I can't do anything yet" he said. "We will be there soon. We were already on our way to Louisiana" Carlisle said. "How long?" Eric asked. "A couple hours. I'll just have the pilot change course to Dallas" he said.

"That's probably right before sunset. Get to her as soon as you can. Do you know where they will be?" Eric asked. "Jasper has a house just outside of Dallas, they will probably go there. Do you need the address?" Carlisle asked. "No. I can track Bella, she's had my blood" Eric said. He hung up and threw his phone across the wall.

He tried to call everyone he could think of, to find someone who could be in the daylight and get to Bella but everyone he knew was too far away or was no match for cold ones. He would just have to hope that either the sun went down before she got hurt or Carlisle got there in time.

He had liked Carlisle. Godric was amazed by his restraint and value for human life but feeding off of animals was not an option for Godric or Eric. They needed human blood. Godric had gone hunting with Carlisle and found that animal blood was about as helpful as human food. The vampire body did not like it at all.

When they met Carlisle Cullen, Eric had noticed changes in Godric. For a few years before Godric had started becoming less vicious and started leaving victims alive after glamouring them. At the time, Eric had thought it was ridiculous. Godric had always taught him that humans were weak, because of the many emotions they let take over their lives.

Godric had taught him to get rid of his emotions and become hard. Now Eric realized how wrong Godric had been. Meeting Bella and loving her was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Bella. Eric would never get over it. In a thousand years he had never loved anyone so much. His human family, Godric and Pam were the only ones who meant anything at all to him. Bella, however, would be the most important thing in his life from the moment he saw her for the rest of his days.

He not so patiently waited for the sun to go down. He grabbed his phone and called Sookie's cell, no answer. Clearly Sookie was in no trouble and Bella was tricked into leaving the hotel. He called Isabel next.

"Hello" the vampire said. "Bella's missing. Do you have a day person to trust to look for her? I have to wait for sundown" Eric said. "Just Hugo but he is with Miss

As soon as it did he flew to where he felt her. He blurred into the house and saw his lover under the teenage vampire as he drank from her neck.

Eric blurred over and threw Edward across the room. "You can't be here! You need an invitation" Alice screamed. "Into a human home yes but this is not a home of humans" he said.

"Eric" Bella whispered fighting to keep conscious. He turned to her. She was writhing on the floor screaming in pain.

Edward ran at him but Eric caught him around the middle and tore his arms off then threw him across the room. The girl ran at him and Eric punched her, sending her across the room as well.

He blurred to Bella and grabbed her pulling her up to him. His fangs clicked down and he bit his wrist and fed her his blood. She started swallowing then he remembered that cold ones venom will turn the person.

She was turning into one of them. Eric would not mind in the least if she were immortal but not their kind. He went to her neck and drank. The venom from the cold one made her normally delicious blood taste bitter.

Her blood started tasting clean after a minute and Eric released her but she kept taking small gulps of his blood. He looked around and saw that Carlisle, two female and two other male cold ones had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

The fire was agony and I was fading fast. Next thing I knew, I tasted blood in my mouth. I swallowed as a reflex and opened my eyes. I was weak from all the blood loss and burning but I drank as much as I could till Eric pulled his wrist away.

He helped me up and I noticed all of the Cullen's around us. Jasper had Alice around the middle, Rosalie and Esme were standing near the door and Emmett had hold of Edward who had no arms. Carlisle was standing close looking worried.

"How are you lover?" Eric asked me. "Better, thanks to you" I said. "Now what to do with the hundred year old teenager" Eric said. "You tried to take my bonded and almost turned her into one of your kind" he said approaching my ex-boyfriend.

After he said that, I realized what this meant. The third blood exchange. I felt an overwhelming anger and knew it wasn't me, it was Eric. "Carlisle! Help me" Edward screamed. "Do what you will Eric" Carlisle said.

"Any last words?" Eric asked Edward. Edward looked at me. "I love you" he told me. "You don't know love" Eric said.

"Eric" I said. "Fuck! You've got to be kidding me! He was going to take you against your will" Eric said. "I know but that's no reason to kill him" I said. Eric blurred to me. "You are my bonded now; anyone who tries to take you from me will die. I don't care if you love him still" he said.

"I can't turn it off! You don't just stop loving someone" I cried. "I do not share Bella!" Eric screamed. "I'm not asking you to. Just let him go" I said. "I submit to you too much" Eric muttered and I smiled knowing he was going to do as I ask.

He picked up Edward's arms then walked to him. "You are lucky. If I ever see you again, I will end your existence" Eric told him. He gave his arms to Carlisle. "Take your childe away and make sure he comes nowhere near Bella or me" Eric said.

Jasper and Rosalie took Edward and Alice away. "It was good to see you Bella, I'm sorry about all this" Carlisle said. Esme pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much for letting Edward live Bella" she said.

Emmett approached me next and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Gotta breathe still, Em" I said. "Just say the word and I'll kill him for you" he said. "Thanks" I said. "By the way, I like the new guy" he said with a wink. I smiled. "You should come visit Bon Temps sometime" I said. "K. I missed you Bella" he said. "I missed you too" I said hugging him again. "Beware lover or I will get jealous" Eric said. Emmett laughed loudly. "Better get going. Eric has Carlisle's number. Call me" he said before he kissed my cheek and left. I grabbed Eric's hand and he flew us to the hotel.

"Sookie?" I asked. "She is still in there. We need a plan" he said. "We have to go save her" I said. "We don't even know if she's in trouble. We can't go rushing in" he said. "When you thought she was in trouble, rushing in almost got you killed."

"Okay, we'll wait" I said. "What is that light thing?" I asked. "I've seen it once before" he said. "What? Why didn't you tell me when it first happened" I said. "I didn't think it was possible. They have been extinct for a long time, wiped out by vampires" he said.

"What am I?" I said. "I'm not sure but I think you are part fairy" he said. I laughed then noticed his serious look. "You aren't joking" I said. "No" he said. "Okay then, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Fairies were known for mating with humans, often against their will" he said. "You mean someone in my family was raped" I said. "I don't know. Maybe" he said. "Sookie's telepathy?" I asked.

"No, that is not a fairy trait. The light is though" he said. "So why do you think they were extinct?" I asked. "Vampires hunted them down till we were sure there weren't any left" he said. "Why? Why would they hunt them?" I asked. "Fairy blood is irresistible to vampires" he said. "So that's why you like me. My blood" I said.

"No. No Bella. I fell in love with you because of you. Because you are the first being to believe there is good in me. I love you because you would risk your life for anyone, because you have the most amazing heart I have ever seen. If I am honest, I fell in love with you long before I drank your blood. Since I first met you, I stopped feeding on other humans. I love you with everything in me. When I became a vampire I was taught that emotions were a weakness and I have only ever cared for three people since then. Godric, Pam and you. I would die for any of you in a second. I love you more than I thought possible" he said. "Right answer" I said kissing him.

The next night Eric and I were sitting on the couch when he stopped and listened intently to something. "The bellboy just said that Sookie is in the basement of the fellowship of the sun and she's in some kind of trouble" he said. "I'm going with you" I said. "We don't have time to argue" he said picking me up.

He blurred outside then flew to the church. "Before we go in there, you must promise to stay close to me" he said. "I will" I whispered. "They're here. Godric just told me" he said before blurring again. We entered the basement and Eric set me down.

He went over to the vampire in a cage with Sookie. "Godric" Eric said as he bowed. "You're a fool for sending humans after me" Godric said. "I had no other choice, these savages seek to destroy you" Eric said. "I'm aware of what they have planned" Godric said. "This one betrayed you" he continued, motioning toward Hugo.

"He set a trap for us" Sookie said. "How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked. "I require very little blood anymore" Godric said. "I offer my bonded" Eric said motioning to me. Thanks for asking, lover. I kept silent though.

"Your bonded?" Godric asked looking at me. "Yes, as of last night" Eric said. "What's a bonded?" Sookie asked. Godric appeared to be studying me. "It's so good to meet you" I told him. "Amazing. After all this time I am still surprised" he said. I didn't know if he meant me or just the fact that Eric had a bonded, probably the latter.

An alarm sounded. "Save the humans. Go on" Godric said. "I am not leaving your side until you-" Eric started. "I can take care of myself" Godric insisted. "Come on we have to go" I said. "Spill no blood on your way out. Go" Godric said.

Eric got up and led Sookie and I up the stairs. "Why didn't you bring Bill with you?" Sookie asked. "Bill was not around and I did not have time to find him" Eric said and I felt that was a lie.

We waited for most everyone to leave. Eric walked to the three men at the exit. He started speaking but I couldn't hear. I saw one move behind him and lift his arm and stake. "Behind you!" I yelled. Eric moved quickly, knocking out the three humans. Eric opened the door but there were a lot of people walking this way.

"Eric, through the sanctuary" Sookie said. We went the way she said and rushed through. "Where's the exit?" Eric asked. "Back that way" Sookie pointed. "There are several exits actually" we heard a voice say. Steve Newlin stepped out from behind an altar. "For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell" he said.

Fellowship people started piling in and soon we were surrounded. "Let us leave. Save yourselves. No one has to die" Sookie said, naïve as ever. "The war has begun, you evil whore of Satan. You vampire's cast the first stone by killing my family. The lines have been drawn. You are either with us or against us. We are prepared for Armageddon" Steve said.

"The vampire you're holding got away. He's bound to send for help" I said. "I'm not concerned with Godric. Any vampire will do for our grand celebration and we got one right here" Newlin said pointing at Eric. "No!" I yelled. "Don't you touch him!"

"I'll be fine" Eric whispered. Newlin grinned. I watched Eric walk forward. They soon had him silvered to the altar. "I… I offer myself in exchange for Godric's freedom and the girls as well" Eric's voice strained with pain.

"That's noble. But they are just as culpable as you are to be vampire whores. They are traitors to their race. The human race. They deserve no mercy. Maybe we should let you die together" Steve said.

"No, take me. Take me and let him and my friend go" I said struggling against the person who held me. Steve walked over to me as Bill stormed in. "Sookie!" he yelled. "One more step vampire and the girl dies" Steve said pointing a gun at my head. Bill looked like he was going to do it anyway. "Don't!" Sookie yelled stopping him. "If you shoot her, I will kill you slowly and everyone here will die" Eric threatened. "Newlin!" Jason's voice yelled. I looked over and saw him shoot at Steve.

He dropped his gun because Jason shot his hand with the paintball gun. "Let em go fuckwad!" Jason yelled before shooting him in the head. "Son of a bitch!" Steve screamed. Jason got jumped as Bill got the men holding onto Sookie away from her. I elbowed the man holding me in the throat. He let me go trying to breathe. I knead him in the balls and he fell to the floor.

I rushed to Eric and slowly removed the silver on his body. Eric got up and blurred to Steve and had him by the throat. "Eric, do not kill him!" Sookie yelled. "Kill him! Kill the mother fucker!" Jason screamed back and I wanted to laugh. "Go ahead. Murder us. Murder us before God. We are willing to die" Steve said.

The doors opened again and Stan walked in with some vampires. "Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us? We'll kill you first" Stan said. "Destroy them. All of them" Stan ordered. The vampires blurred to start attacking the humans. Eric let go of Steve and blurred to me.

"Enough!" Godric commanded from the balcony. Everyone stopped and turned to Godric. "You came for me I assume" he said. "Yeah, sheriff" Stan said sounding annoyed. "These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Godric said. "I will not negotiate with subhumans" Steve said. "Do it. Kill me. Jesus will protect me"

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him but I missed it" Godric said before he blurred down to us and grabbed Steve Newlin. "Good people, who of you are willing to die for this man's madness" Godric said.

There was silence, no one said anything. "That's what I thought. Stand down, everyone. People go home. It's over now" he said. Vampires released the humans and people started leaving. Eric hugged me. Godric let Steve go and he fell to the ground. "I daresay my faith in humankind is stronger than yours" Godric said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and take part in my poll please. I love feedback**

So I've written quite a bit of this fic. The more reviews, the faster the updates. I really appreciate all the support. I have no idea how the beta thing works so if anyones interested, PM me


	5. Chapter 5

We went to Godric's house where they were throwing a kind of party. "I can't believe what you almost did" he hissed at me. "What I almost did. You were the one silvered to an altar" I said. "No matter what happens to me you are not to sacrifice yourself to save me" he commanded. "I'm not Pam. You cannot order me to do what you say" I said.

"By Eric?" I heard Sookie say. Eric grabbed my hand and we walked over to her and Bill. "I heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me" Eric said approaching. "Why should I? You let me walk into a trap" Sookie said. "I regret that. If I had known it was a possibility-" he started. "You did know but because it was Godric, you'd risk anything" she said. "The bond between a vampire and his maker is stronger than you can imagine. Perhaps one day you'll find out" Eric said. Bill looked at him angry.

"Did you kidnap Bill?" Sookie asked. Eric laughed. "Now why would I do that?" he said. "Because you are a heartless bastard" she said. Eric raised an eyebrow. "Sookie, I keep my opinion about your boyfriend to myself. You should do the same. Though I know he is not what he pretends to be" I said.

"Bill is the only good vampire" she insisted. "You naïve little girl. God, you remind me of myself when I was seventeen. No matter what anyone said about Edward, I believed he was perfect. Eric does not pretend to be something he is not" I said. Isabel came in dragging Hugo. Godric sent him away and asked Eric to escort him out.

"Miss Swan? A word?" Godric asked after Eric left. I sat next to him. "You love him" he said. "More than anything" I said. "And he loves you" he said. "Yes, surprisingly so" I said. "I suppose that is my entire fault. I taught him all the wrong things" he said. "Thank you, for him. He's more than I ever dreamed of" I said. "I did nothing" he said. "I know that's not true, you are the reason he is the amazing vampire he is" I said. I looked at him and noticed he looked kind of sickly. "If you do need to feed, I am willing."

"I will not feed off of you" he said as Eric returned. "Hugo is dispatched" he said, as he knelt in front of Godric. "I've arranged for an AB negative human for you"

"Thank you, your bonded offered herself but I would not feed on the woman you love besides I am not hungry" Godric said. "You have to feed eventually. Why wouldn't you leave when I first came for you?" Eric asked. "I'll let you talk" I said before I walked away.

I ran into Jason. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Thank you Jason. You were quite the hero" I smiled. "Listen, I am sorry about all that stuff before" he said. "Water under the bridge" I said. He hugged me.

We watched Sookie fight with Bill's maker, Lorena, over Bill. Now I knew why Eric lied to Sookie earlier. Bill was with Lorena and Eric didn't want to be the one to tell her.

Lorena went to bite Sookie. Jason and I were going to go over but Godric stopped her and threw her out, telling Bill to escort her. I wanted to go to Sookie but was still angry at her. I walked away with Eric.

"Excuse me everyone" I looked over and saw a man from the church earlier. "If I could have your attention, my name is Luke McDonald. I'm a member of the fellowship of the sun. And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin" he said and unzipped his jacket, revealing a bomb strapped to his chest chained with silver. Eric blurred over to me and covered every inch of my body with his just before the bomb went off.

After the dust settled Eric was on top of me. "Can't breathe" I said and pushed him off me. I looked him over, "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded weakly. "Sookie!" I yelled looking for her. "I'm fine" she said. She was with Bill and they walked over to us. "Jason!" Sookie and I screamed at the same time. He stumbled over to us. "Yeah, okay" he said giving two thumbs up.

"Get the humans" Eric told Bill and Bill blurred away. I looked over at Eric. "Why are you not healing?" I said. "Just need a minute. Silver bullets" he said. "Do you need blood?" I asked. "No. I'll be fine" he said getting up. "Are you alight lover?" he asked me. "Thanks to you, yeah I am. You're making saving my life a habit" I teased. "You would do the same if I let you" he said.

"Everyone please" Isabel raised her voice. "Hey. Y'all listen up" Jason helped her get everyone's attention. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla. They have been alerted. Security is in place" Godric said.

We went to our room and hours later we were naked in bed. "I think you'd make an amazing vampire" Eric said. "What? Now?" I asked. He chuckled. "In a few years once you're closer to my age. Would you let me make you into one?" he asked. "Yes. I want you forever" I said.

"You will make a marvelous vampire" he said. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Because you are ruthless when it comes to those you love. You will be everything but first I'd like to marry you" he said. "What?" I asked shocked. "Yes, we could do it the human and vampire way" he said. "Did you just propose to me?" I asked. "Yes, I don't have the ring with me though" he said.

"But you have one?" I asked. "Yes, it was my human mothers. I think that would mean more to you then the world's biggest diamond. You didn't answer me by the way" he said, smiling. "Sorry. Yes. I would love to be your wife" I said and he kissed me with a renewed passion. "Thank you" he said.

The next day there was a knock on the door. I put down my book and climbed out of bed. I grabbed the robe and put it on. I looked to see that it was Sookie with Jason. I opened the door and they came in. Sookie hugged me. "I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have said that about Eric. You were absolutely right. I had no right" she said.

Jason whistled. "This is a nice room. I thought mine was nice" he said. I smiled. "Tell your boyfriend thanks for paying for my room by the way" he said. "I will" I said. "We can't sleep and thought you couldn't either" Sookie said. "I slept for a few hours" I said. "Where is your boyfriend?" Jason said, looking around. "In there" I pointed to the door. "Dead for the day" I said.

I took a deep breath. "He asked me to marry him" I said. Sookie shrieked and hugged me. Jason smiled. "Congratulations" he said. "Let me see the ring" Sookie said before she grabbed my hand and saw nothing there. "He didn't have it with him here. It wasn't planned" I said. "How'd he do it?" she asked.

"We were talking about my becoming a vampire and he said he'd want to marry me first. That was it" I said. "You want to be one?" Jason said. "Not for a while. I have almost ten years before I even reach his physical age" I said.

"So your birthday is in a couple days. What are you going to do?" Sookie said. "I dunno yet. I'm excited to be nineteen though. I mean this last year has been absolutely crazy" I said.

"Yeah. Hey, what did Eric mean when he called you his bonded?" she said. "Bill didn't tell you?" I asked. "He avoided it. Is it something bad?" she asked. "No. When a human and vampire exchange blood three times, then they form a bond where they feel each other's emotions and sometimes it's hard to tell our emotions apart. It's given me more strength, speed and faster healing. It makes me feel safer when I'm close to him. Eric described it as a vampire engagement. So I guess we are engaged in his world and mine now" I said. "Wow" she said, clearly thinking. I decided not to tell them about Eric's fairy theory. It wasn't proved yet.

Later that night, we were in Godric's room as he was questioned by Nan Flanagan. She took his area from him. "Godric come to my room to fill out the forms" she said. "Soon. First I have something to say. I'm sorry. I apologize for all the harm that I have caused. For all our lost ones, human and vampire. I will make amends. I swear it" Godric said. "Take it easy, it's just a few signatures" Nan said before leaving.

"No" Eric said, getting in Godric's face. "Look in my heart" Godric said. "You have to listen to me" Eric tried. "There's nothing to say" Godric insisted. "There is" Eric said. "On the roof" Godric said before walking away.

I grasped Eric's hand and he yanked it away. "Not now" he said following Godric. Sookie hugged me. "He's hurting. The grief is overwhelming" I gasped as I felt myself start to panic. "I can't breathe" I said falling to the ground. "She's having a panic attack" I heard Bill say. Sookie held me. "Breathe" she said. After a minute I calmed down.

I got up and ran to the roof with tears streaming down my face. "Two thousand years is enough" Godric said looking over the city below. "I can't accept this. It is insanity" Eric said. "Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here" Godric said turning to Eric.

"But we are here!" Eric yelled. "It's not right. We're not right" Godric said. "You taught me there is no right and wrong, only survival or death" Eric said, explaining so much about him. "I told a lie, as it turns out" Godric said. "I will keep you alive by force" Eric threatened as he stepped closer. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric said.

They spoke in another language, Swedish I think. Eric started crying and I think he was begging. His grief was overwhelming. I clutched the railing to keep from collapsing. Eric did though, to his knees. "Let me go" Godric said. Eric raised his head and said "I won't let you die alone." My heart stopped beating. If Godric let him, Eric would die. "Yes you will" Godric said and I breathed. Godric touched his shoulder and Eric looked up at him. "As your maker, I command you" he said.

Eric got up and started slowly walking away from Godric. When he got to me, he looked at me heart broken. "I'll try and if nothing else, I will stay with him" I said. Eric nodded and walked down the stairs.

"It won't take long, not at my age" Godric said. "The fellowship of the sun part was stupid" I said. He turned to me and smiled. "I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore.

"Do you believe in God?" he asked me. "Yes" I said. "If you are right, how will he punish me?" he asked. "God forgives" I said. "I don't deserve it, but I hope for it" he said. "You don't have to do this. It will break Eric" I said. "Maybe at one time but now he has you. He's grown despite how much I told him emotions were weak" he said. "He loves me, I know that but he needs you.

"Are you afraid?" I said. "No. I am full of joy" he said. I started crying again. "I'm afraid for you" I said. "You are a miracle, to fear for a being that has killed thousands. I am glad Eric found you" he said. "Please" I said as a sob escaped me. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. "There is no place for me anymore" he said. "There is, with Eric. He loves you" I said.

"I wish I could see what you become" he said as I stood up. "So stay. If you change your mind later, that's okay. But please try some" I said, walking to him. He looked at me as if he was studying me.

"You will make the most magnificent vampire" he said as I grabbed his hand. "Then stick around to see if you are right" I cried as the sun started rising. "I know I am but I would like to see it" his face broke into a smile. "Please, Godric" I said with tears running down my face as smoke started coming off of him. "I suppose that I can try. I would like to see if you continue to surprise me" he said. I smiled and we walked inside.

As soon as the door to the roof door closed, I pulled the two thousand year old vampire into a hug. "Thank you" I whispered. Suddenly Eric was there. He looked at his maker and fell to his knees, he was shirtless with blood on his face and chest from crying. "Godric" he whispered as I let Godric go.

"Yes, my childe" Godric said. "What? Why did you change your mind?" Eric asked. "Your bonded. She is quite persuasive" he smiled. Eric's face broke out into a huge smile. "Yes, I yield to her far too often as well" he said.

We all went to our hotel room. "Are you going to stay here or are you coming to Louisiana with us?" I asked. "I was thinking of going to England. I haven't been there in centuries" he said. "Well, you are always welcome in Shreveport" Eric said. "Well, the way you made it sound, Bella is a bit of a danger magnet so if you need anything, let me know" he said.

On the drive home, Jason and Sookie were in the back seat of the big vehicle while I was up front with the driver. Bill's coffin was in the back. Eric had arranged for Bobby, his day man, to pick him up and drive him to Shreveport. The town looked terrible. Graffiti and trash everywhere, people ran in front of us and we hit them. The wind shield smashed.

We piled out to check those we hit. "Are you okay?" I asked. They got up laughing and their eyes were pitch black. They started leaving. "Wait, where you going?" Jason asked. "We gotta find Sam!" the woman said. She took off her shirt. "It's almost time man" the man said before running off.

After dark we went to Bill's house. He came out of his coffin and Jason called the police and got the answering machine. I called Eric. "Hey, there's something really weird going on here" I told him. "Pam and I will be there soon" he said before hanging up. Hoyt's mother was being chased by Jessica and Hoyt. After she went to kiss Jason, they set her up with the wii.

Eric and Pam arrived and barged in. "The whole town has these crazy black eyes and they're talking about offering Sam to God" Bill said. "Let me see" Eric said and I led him to Hoyt's mother.

She looked at him. "I'll fuck you even if you are dead" she said to him. I snorted and Eric raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I am engaged but Bill is not" Eric told her. She looked at Bill. "No way, if it's a vampire, he better be fucking hot" she said causing me to laugh. "She says God is coming?" Eric said. "Yes sir. And that everybody's at Merlotte's to catch Sam and take him to Maryann's" Hoyt said. "Where's that?" Sookie asked. "Well, it's your house" Hoyt said.

"I'm goin to Merlotte's" Jason said. Bill tried to stop him. "I'm going with him" I said. "No" Eric said. "You don't control me, besides I have that light and I know a lot of fighting skills" I said. "Just because a shifter taught you self-defense it does not make you Buffy the vampire slayer" Eric said. "I'm not letting him go alone" I said. "I'm going too then" he said.

"No, you are going to try to find out how to get rid of this" I said. "Fine. Pam will" he said. I nodded. I hugged Eric then he turned to Jason. "If anything happens to her, I will rip you apart" he told him. Jason gulped then Jason, Pam and I left.

"We've never met" Jason flirted with Pam as we walked. "You are not my type, Jason Stackhouse" she said. "You know my name?" he smiled. "You came by Fangtasia" she said.

We got some weapons. Jason had a nail gun and I had a chain saw, Pam was ready with her fangs. We got to Merlotte's and snuck in the back. Someone was talking to Sam through the refrigerator door. The place was crowded with people having sex and dancing. We stood in the middle of the madness.

"Humans!" Pam raised her voice, nobody looked over. "Hey! This parties over" Jason yelled and again no ne looked over. I walked over with the chain saw and unplugged the stereo. Finally everyone looked at us but went back to what they were doing, not caring about having no music.

Jason grabbed Arlene and held the nail gun to her head. "Ambush! Ambush!" Terry yelled. "Nobody needs to get hurt" Jason screamed. Everyone started cheering for Jason to shoot her. "Wait, stop. Name your demands" Terry said. "All of you leave or I will kill you all" Pam said dropping fang. "All right! The order is to retreat" Terry said.

I walked to the back, to the fridge. I saw a man standing there. I punched him. He punched me back in the face. The bond made me stronger though so I kicked him and he fell to the ground. "Out!" I said. He left. I went to the fridge door as Jason and Pam locked the doors.

"Sam? It's Bella. They're gone" I said. "Bullshit" I heard Andy say. "I swear" I said. Andy cracked the door open and shined a flashlight in my face. "Let's see your eyes" he said. I showed him. "Get out. We locked all the doors" I said. They came out. "Thanks Bella" Sam said hugging me. He looked at Pam and Jason.

"You brought a vampire" he said. "Yeah, I wasn't about to let Jason come here alone" I said. "We need a diversion to get out of here without killing anyone" Pam said sounding bored.

The window crashed and people ran in. We were surrounded and Sam let himself be taken away. We went outside and went to Jason's truck. "I have a plan" Pam said.

We went to the parking lot and Pam and threw flares around to get their attention. Jason pretended to be their god as I held up a branch as his horns. "Sam Merlotte, you are my offering. People your work here is done. Go home" Jason said. "Really?" someone said disappointed. "Yes, he is the best offering ever. You will all have great weather. Now leave" Jason said. I rolled my eyes. We really should not have let Jason be the god.

Sam jumped off of the car and held his hands up. "Lord. Smite me" he said. Jason turned to me confused. "Smite him. Trust me" I told Jason. He turned back. "I smite thee, Sam Merlotte! Die!" Jason yelled. Sam started shaking then was gone, leaving a pile of his clothes. I knew he shifted into something small.

"What the fuck just happened?" Andy asked. "I got no fucking idea" Jason said. "He's fine" I told them. "There. Happy?" Jason yelled to the people. "Yeah" Terry said. "Tell your leader I am very pleased with my offering" Jason said. "Thank you God" someone said. "You are welcome. You are blessed. Now go" Jason told them. Terry whistled. "Squad, report to Maryann for debriefing" Terry said before they all ran off.

I dropped the branch. "What the hell happened to Sam?" Andy asked looking around. "I don't know man. I don't know" Jason said. "He's here somewhere" I said, trying to look for a small animal. "Your friend is a shifter" Pam said. Sam appeared with a fire extinguisher wearing an apron and nothing else. His ass was on display. "I'll explain later" Sam said.

My phone rang. "Hello" I said. "How are you doing? I know Pamela is keeping you safe" Eric said. "She is. I'll see you later" I said hanging up. "I'll go to ground nearby. Do not do anything stupid" Pam said blurring away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and take part in my poll please. I love feedback**

So I've written quite a bit of this fic. The more reviews, the faster the updates. I really appreciate all the support. I have no idea how the beta thing works so if anyones interested, PM me


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Sophie Ann POV

The queen was busy feasting on her favorite human, Hadley's inner thigh when she heard someone behind her. "Is this a bad time?" she heard Bill Compton say. She released her human and looked at him. "Wanna join me?" she asked stroking Hadley's thigh. She cleaned up and ordered Hadley to get out.

"I need your help, I need to know how to kill a maenad" Bill said. "A maenad? In Bon Temps? That's random" Sophie Ann said. "Yes, she seems to have caused some type of mass hypnosis. The whole towns devolved to a primitive state in a matter of days" Bill said. "Oh my, she's an old one. Orgies? Sacrifice? Cannibalism?" she said. "Yes. We suspect" Bill said. "Oh, fun" she said opening a magazine. "How do I kill it?" he asked. "You can't but enough talk about maenads. Tell me about Sookie" she said.

"Her cousin came to live with her. I believe Bella is even more powerful than Sookie. She has this light that comes out of her hands when she is in danger" Bill said. "Then it's true" she said amazed. "What is?" Bill asked. "Nothing. Tell me more of this cousin" she said. "Bella is a waitress like Sookie. She can't be glamoured and her mind is silent to Sookie" he told his queen.

"What else?" she asked her subject. "Well, she is quite beautiful and very smart. She is very remarkable" Bill told her handing a file of information on Bella. "I must have her" Sophie Ann said looking at the picture of Bella. "She is bonded to Eric Northman" Bill said. She got off the couch and threw it across the room.

"Then you must lure her from him. Find some way to give her your blood. Seduce her. Do whatever it takes. She is more important than Sookie now" Sophie Ann screamed before she dismissed Bill.

She couldn't believe Eric Northman got to the fairy before she could; she was not going down without a fight. She had been so excited when Hadley told her of her telepathic cousin but the telepathy was not what she wanted her for; she wanted to walk in the sunlight. Hadley's blood was delicious but it was obvious the fairy trait was not dominate in her pet.

She was almost positive about her cousin though mind reading was not a fairy trait. The light Compton described was from fairies. Sophie Ann looked at the file. It stated a lot about her, considering the telepath told Bill basically everything. Stupid girl.

The file said that Bella had been involved with a cold one. She was shocked. The only one she had met was more vicious and animal like than she could ever be. How did she end up bonded to Northman? Did he know what she was? Was that why he was drawn to her? Or was it simply the girl's beauty? She was quite remarkable, almost as beautiful as a vampire.

The next night Sophie Ann was playing Yahtzee just after Bill left and Eric Northman entered. "Play, Viking" she said. Eric sighed but sat next to her and rolled. "Did you know there is a maenad in Renard Parish?" she asked. "Yes, it is the reason I came to see you" Eric said.

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you. Stick to what you are good at. I gave William Compton some hand-me-down folklore. Who knows if it is gospel or gorilla shit? You know I think he is monogamous with his human" Sophie Ann said. "He is in love with her, yes" Eric said. "He is?" Hadley said.

Sophie Ann shot her a look and she looked down. "Well, of course he would be with her. You probably are too" she said. "I do not love humans" Eric said. "That's not what I hear, I hear you have a human of your own. Compton's human's cousin" she said. "She is my bonded" Eric said.

"Vampires falling in love with humans, ridiculous" Sophie Ann said. "How does Bill Compton know that I am having you sell vampire blood?" she asked. "Your majesty, I'm sorry. I do not know" he said. "That is bad" she said. Eric leaned in. "He does not know that you are supplying it" he said.

She dropped fang and had him on the ground. "He better not. I'm holding you responsible" she said before kissing him. "You may be the oldest, strongest vampire in my queendom but if I wanted, I could own your fangs as earrings. Understand?" she said. "I will take care of Bill Compton. Personally" he said. She got off of him and they went back to their game.

Later Eric turned to his queen. "I need to go your majesty" he said. "No" she said like a petulant child. "My bonded is in trouble" he said. "You will be here for the evening. You may leave tomorrow night" she said. "My bonded needs me your majesty" he insisted. "That is too bad, you will remain here until I dismiss you" she said.

Eric grabbed his phone out of his pocket and read a text quickly before putting it back in his pocket. "Was that her?" Sophie Ann asked. "No. It was my childe" he said. "Yes, Pamela. It has been a while since I have had the pleasure of her company" she said. Eric looked mad but Sophie Ann only smiled. "Let's continue the game" she ordered.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and take part in my poll please. I love feedback**

I really appreciate all the support. I have no idea how the beta thing works so if anyones interested, PM me.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

That night, Sam and I were cleaning the bar some more while Pam cleaned herself up and changed into a uniform Sam had in the back. Bill blurred in and spoke to Sam. "I need you… and Sookie needs you to make this right" he said. "If I thought it was as easy as giving myself up to Maryann I'd have done that by now. And what's to say she's gonna stop with me. Killers don't just suddenly quit killin. You oughta know that" Sam said. "You must come with me" Bill said. "I'm not sure I wanna be doin that" Sam said. "I'm not sure I'm givin you a choice" Bill threatened.

I pushed Bill away from Sam. "I don't care if you are Sookie's boyfriend. I will kill you if you touch him" I said. Bill dropped his fangs and moved in front of me. "Then perhaps I will just have to go through you" he said before moving to bite me. The light came out again sending him flying back onto the pool table. Pam blurred over to him. "Eric will not be happy you threatened his bonded" she said before punching him. He kicked her away. "I am older and stronger than you" Bill said. He pulled a silver chain out of his pocket and silvered Pam, holding her to the ground.

"I'll go" Sam said. Bill grabbed Sam and blurred away. I ran after them. In the parking lot I saw them in a car. He pressed on the gas and before I got out of the way, he hit me. I went over the car and hit the ground hard. I groaned. I saw Bill above me; he bit his wrist and held it to my mouth. I tried not to swallow but after a minute I felt like I would drown in it so I swallowed a few gulps. He blurred back to the car and drove away.

I got up and ran back to the bar for Pam. I took the silver off her. "What happened?" she asked. "He ran me over then fed me his blood, I tried not to drink" I said. "Eric is going to kill him" she said. She picked me up and blurred to Sookie and my house.

We arrived in time to see Sookie break an egg and Sam tied up and bleeding. "Pam, Get Sam I'll help Sookie" I said. I ran over to Sookie. "None of it's sacred!" she yelled before beginning to push the giant statue thing. I pushed on it too then at the same time Sookie and my hands lit up and suddenly it fell over like it weighed nothing.

"How dare you ruin my offering? Allow me to sacrifice all of them to you" she said then started blurring around while in place. All the people with black eyes started screaming in agony. "Stop it! You're hurting them" Sookie said going over to Tara. She stopped and looked at Sookie. "You brought this upon everyone" she said. She sunk her hands in the ground and brought up claws. "Run Sookie!" I yelled. Maryann turned to me and hit me before chasing Sookie. She sent me flying and I hit the porch hard, breaking the railing with me. I got up slowly and started limping in the direction Sookie ran.

A naked Sam with black blood all over his hand was hugging Sookie. "He killed you" she said. "No. Almost" he said. I ran up and hugged him too. "Thank God" I said. "I'm the one that had to let the shifter drink her blood. Where's my hug?" Pam said walking slowly toward us. I ran over to her. "I was joking" she said. "I don't care" I said before enveloping her in the most awkward hug of my life.

Bill walked up. "I promised Sam I would heal him but she beat me to it" he said. I walked over and punched him. "Bastard!" I yelled. Sookie tried to hold me back. "Sookie she has a right to be angry. I accidently ran her over then gave her my blood to heal her" he said.

Pam looked too weak from giving blood to fight. "Accidently? You saw me! You knew I was there. I have no idea why you wanted me to have your blood but Eric is going to kick your ass" I said. "I didn't see you, it was dark, but my sight isn't as good as a vampire" Sam said. "Think about it Bella, he helped you, healed you" Sookie said. "I don't have a clue what you are doing but I won't let you get away with it" I said before running over to Pam who was on the ground.

I held my wrist out to her as Jason and Tara ran up. "No. I will not feed on you" she said. "What's goin on?" Jason said. "Pam saved all our lives but she won't feed off of me" I said. "You are Eric's" she said. I looked at Jason. "Jase, will you?" I asked. He nodded and knelt next to her. He offered her his wrist.

"I don't usually do men" she said and he smirked. She dropped her fangs and started drinking from him. "Bill, bury the body. Sam, make sure everyone gets home. Just get them off my lawn" I heard Sookie instructing. Pam let Jason go.

We all walked back to the house and started helping people leave. "Happy birthday" Jason said as he put an arm around me. "Thanks Jason. You're getting really good at helping people" I said. "Well, I figure if a vampire's gonna feed on me, at least it's a hot chick. Even if she is a lesbian" he said and I laughed.

* * *

**Please review and check out my new poll about Leah, my favorite Twilight character**


	8. Chapter 8

The next day I got to work and walked up to Sookie who was holding a box. "Bella" she said. "Look Sookie I know you love Bill but I think he is a snake and I'm not in the mood for your shit right now" I said. "What's wrong?" she said. "Your boyfriend ran me over and fed me his blood. Eric didn't even call me last night. He felt how scared I was" I said walking away and inside Merlotte's.

Just after sunset Eric called me and told me to meet him at Fangtasia after I got off work at ten. I pulled up in front of Fangtasia. I walked in and Pam stopped me again. "He's in his office" she said. I smiled and walked into it. He was on the phone. "Get him and bring him to me" he said before hanging up. "Eric" I breathed. "I am so sorry. The queen would not let me leave" he said.

"It doesn't matter" I said as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I will kill him. Pam told me what happened" he said. "He's still Sookie's boyfriend" I said. He set me down and kissed me hard before pulling up my shirt. "We are not having sex here" I said. "Come on. I think my desk is perfect. That way I can smell you for a while after" he said taking off my shirt.

He started kissing down my neck and I relented, he had me naked and screaming in no time, thanks to the now soundproof office I didn't care how loud I was.

I have no idea how much time passed but suddenly the door opened revealing Sookie and Pam as Eric stopped pounding into me at inhuman speed. I screamed and Eric threw me his shirt. I put it on and it went to my knees. He turned around, not shy about his nakedness. "I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped" he said to Pam. "What can I say, she overpowered me" Pam said. "Off you go Pam" Eric said to her. "Fine" she said leaving and shutting the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her annoyed at being interrupted. "Bill's been kidnapped. I think Eric did it" she said. "I didn't. Any other theories?" he asked. "I'm still on this one, thank you very much. Where were you tonight around 11:00?" she questioned. "Here. With Bella" he said. "Doing this? For the last six hours?" she asked sounding surprised. He smiled. "You seem surprised, is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?" Eric said still completely naked.

"Tell me where I can find Lorena. If you don't have him, she does" she said. "Solid theory but given your last run in with her, I think it is better if I dealt with her instead" he said. "How do I know you will?" she asked. "God Sookie, Eric didn't ever do anything to you" I said. "You said so yourself, Eric would kill Bill" she said. "If Bill was in fact kidnapped, by human or vampire, it is my duty to find him. Even if I do wish to rip him apart" he said. She started leaving, but turned back. "By the way you owe me ten thousand dollars" she said.

He walked back to me but I pushed him back. "If you think we are continuing, you are delusional" I said. He laughed and walked over to his pants and pulled something out. A small jewelry box. "Is that what I think it is?" I said. He nodded, handing me the box. I opened it and revealed a very old looking ring. It was a braided gold ring with what looked like a ruby in the middle. "It's beautiful" I said. He grabbed my left hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed my palm before taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my ring finger.

"I need to make a call" he said. "Wait. What about Bill? When I got here you were talking to someone, telling them to get him and bring him to you. Who is him?" I said. "You are very observant lover. Yes, I kidnapped your cousin's pathetic boyfriend but I suspect she will thank me soon" he said picking up his jeans and pulled them on. "Eric" I said. "He almost killed you and fed you his blood" he said.

I nodded, knowing there was nothing I could say to change his mind, and handed him his phone. He dialed. "Where is he… What do you mean he was gone… I asked you to do one thing for me, bring me Bill Compton and you said "done" so why wasn't it done… You failed me" Eric said. "How could you fail me?!" he screamed into the phone before throwing it across the room at the wall shattering it.

"Eric" I said. He looked at me and softened. "I regret you saw that but there is more to this than you know" he said. "Tell me and if you say 'vampire business' I will punch you" I said. He smiled. "Well besides what he did to you, Bill is the only vampire who can link the vampire blood I have been having Lafayette sell to the queen" he said. "Shit" I whispered. "Exactly" he said. "Then we gotta find him" I said. He nodded. "Let's go home and deal with the rest later" he said.

* * *

**Please review and check out my poll about who Leah should imprint on**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, this is just for fun. So sorry for the delay. I had actually almost finished this story then my computer crashed and I lost everything. It took a while for me to start redoing it. It hopefully won't happen again and I start updating like I used to.**

* * *

The next day I got home and Sookie was nowhere around. My phone rang and I checked caller ID, it was my dad.

"Hey Bells" he said sounding off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you but it's Leah. She got taken by some vampires, the ones like Eric. She was fightin em alone and by the time the pack got there she was gone. They think she passed out because she's not phased in the pack mind" Charlie explained.

"What? Oh my god. I'll be there as soon as possible" I said.

"None of us wanted to call you but you're the only one whose dealt with this kind of vampire, Billy thought you may know something that will help" he told me.

I heard the door open and close. "K. I'll see you soon dad" I said.

"Be safe kiddo" he said before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and my panic must have shown on my face because Sookie came over to me and grabbing my arm to steady me. "Are you okay? Is it Bill? Did you find out something?" she asked.

I yanked my arm out of her grip and got unbelievably angry. "Not everything is about your asshole boyfriend, Sookie" I hissed, more mad than I remember ever being.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. You'd be the same if it was Eric who was missing" she defended.

"You're right I would be but Eric and I are bonded. We aren't dating. This is permanent for us" I said.

"Bill and I are serious. We've been together longer than you and Eric" she argued.

"There is clearly nothing I can say to make you see that Bill is fake, a great big phony. Bill is your first boyfriend and believe me that I know it can make you blind but Bill is no good. He keeps things from you and he manipulates you. You are better off letting him rot wherever he is. Besides this is all probably some plan of his" I said.

"You're just jealous that your boyfriend is a ruthless killer while mine is a gentleman" she raised her voice.

"If you don't think Bill enjoyed killing and would kill again then you are more naïve than I thought" I said.

"Bill is the best thing that ever happened to me!" she screamed.

"God, the guy fed you his blood the day after you met and didn't tell you it would make you attracted to him. If that's not a red flag, I don't know what is" I yelled at her.

"Go to hell" she yelled at me.

"Right back at you" I screamed back before going up the stairs to call Sam and pack.

"Hello" Sam answered his cell.

"Hey Sam, it's Bella" I said.

"Oh. Did ya need something chere" he said.

"Yeah, a friend of mine in Washington got taken by some vampires and I need a few days off" I said.

"Alright but you can't keep taking off with no notice. Is Sookie goin with ya?" he asked.

"No and if you need help, I know Eric will lend you a waitress or two" I said.

Before I knew it the sun had set and my phone was ringing. "Hello" I answered before even looking at the caller ID.

"Are you alright lover?" Eric's voice said.

"I'm fine, just a fight with Sookie and Leah got taken by some vampires, your kind, and I am going to Washington to help find her. Billy thought I would know more about the vampires than them" I said.

"Come by the bar. We need to talk" he said and hung up.

I zipped up my bag and left my room. I walked downstairs and saw Sookie on the couch. "I'm going to Washington a few days, a friend is in danger. I'm going to help any way I can" I said.

She looked at me and stood. "What about Bill? I know we fought but you are probably the only one who will help me find him" she said.

"Leah's in trouble and there is no way I'm not going to help her" I said.

"Well what about Eric? He said he would help find Bill. You can't just take him across the country" she said.

"I don't think Eric is coming with me. He's too busy here. But if he wants to come, he's welcome to" I said.

"But I need him to help find Bill" she said.

"Screw Bill! Damn it! I am so sick of Bill. He's a big vampire, he can take care of himself!" I yelled at her.

"He's in danger. He wouldn't just leave me" she said.

"I'm not fighting about this anymore. Try not to get yourself killed looking for your boyfriend before I get back" I said before leaving.

I got to Fangtasia and Eric pulled me into his office. "I have the flight arranged. John will be flying again" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"We won't have a lot of time. We will have to take care of the problem with Leah then get back here and find Compton" he said.

"Are you sure you want to go? You have a lot to do here" I said.

"Yes well I am not letting you go alone" he said before opening his office door.

We walked out of the office as a beautiful redhead vampire and an older vampire male walked in. Eric dropped my hand and blurred over to them. "Your highness, magister" he simply greeted.

So this was the queen? I decided to stay away from them but close enough to hear. "Mr. Northman, I haven't seen you in many years. We missed you at the Bill Compton trial" the magister said.

"Yes, it has been far too long. May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?" Eric asked.

"We need to talk. You should probably close up" the queen said.

"We can use my office" Eric offered.

"It is bugged" she said.

"How do you know this?" Eric asked.

"Because I am the one who bugged it. It's how I know I can trust you" she said before raising her voice and speaking to the whole bar. "Alright, everyone out now!" she raised her voice. I started leaving but she stopped me. "Except you. You can stay" she said looking me over.

"No. No humans, I need both of you at full attention" the magister said and I let out a breath of relief.

I started leaving and Eric leaned down and spoke close to my ear so the other vampires would not hear. "Leave, go to the airport. I will call when I am able" he breathed.

Two hours later I was sitting on Eric's private jet staring at my phone when it finally rang. "Eric? Are you okay?" I asked though I felt no pain through the bond.

"I am fine, lover. Unfortunately I will not be able to go to Washington with you. There is much I must do here. The magister, Jorge, is onto me about the vampire blood" Eric said.

"This is all the queens fault. Just tell them she ordered you" I said.

"You know I cannot. Pam will be there soon. She will be going with you. If I cannot be with you, Pam is one of the only two people I trust with your safety" he said.

"Be careful Eric" I said.

"You be careful as well. I will see you when this is all over" he said.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you as well" he whispered before hanging up and Pam walked onto the plane.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I absolutely love the feedback. I know I made Sookie seem like a bitch but first love makes you crazy and she's just being naive.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took SO long to update. I lost interest for a while but now I figure I need to continue it for those who enjoy it. Again, I own nothing from True Blood or Twilight.

* * *

The flight was long and I spent it sleeping. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. John, the pilot, woke me up by announcing we were at our destination at 7pm. Like when I was here last, Eric arranged for the same rental truck.

"I'm driving" Pam said.

"You don't know where we're going, I do. Besides, you speed and my dad is the chief of police" I said. She huffed but agreed and spent the whole ride silent.

I pulled up to my dad's house and knocked. Charlie answered the door. "Bells" he greeted me and hugged me.

He looked at Pam. "Oh, hi" he said offering her his hand to shake. She looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Vampires do not shake hands" she said.

"Pam!" I scolded.

"Just because you are bonded to my master does not mean I have to do what you say" she said sounding bored.

"Master?" my dad said as I said "eww, don't call him that."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Sorry dad, this is Pam, she is Eric's childe. Eric had things to deal with in Louisiana" I said.

"Oh well everyone's at the Clearwater's" he said.

"K. Let's just go straight there" I said.

We got into the truck with my dad driving and me in between him and Pam. He started the truck and looked over at Pam. "Seatbelt please" he said.

She rolled her eyes and did as he asked before looking at me. "You will tell Eric to buy me a pair of Jimmy Choos for being so nice to your father" she said.

I laughed and my dad looked confused. "Jimmy Choos?" he asked.

"Shoes" Pam said.

When we got to the Clearwater's, dad just opened the door and walked in. I followed and Pam stayed on the porch. "Someone's gotta invite Pam in" I said.

Seth came jogging over. "Hi. Come on in" he smiled at her.

"Heel, doggie" she deadpanned walking into the house.

The pack, imprints and elders were all in the house. Jake came over and hugged me. "Good to see you again Bells, bad circumstances though" he said.

"Hello, everyone. This is Pam, she is here to help" I said.

"We'll do anything to help find Leah" Sam said.

"Are you certain she was taken by my kind of vampire?" she asked.

"Yes, she and I were on patrol and I was pretty far away from her. We didn't know there was trouble. We can't smell you vampires like we can the others. Anyway, she was fine one second and the next she was grabbed and held down. A man, no a vampire, approached her. I howled to alert the pack of danger and started running for her. The vampire knelt down to her eye level and said 'I have used wolves for quite some time, you are the first of this kind. You will make an excellent pet.' Then he hit her and she was gone from the pack mind. By the time I reached her they were long gone" Paul said.

The pack all started talking at once, sharing their experience. "Quiet, dogs" Pam said.

"As you can see, we are very worried about Leah" Jake said.

"Okay well I do not know what I can do until something happens. The possibilities are endless" Pam said.

"Well we always have someone phased so if she phases we will be able to hopefully see where she is" Jake said.

"That is an excellent idea" Pam said sounding bored.

"So what do we do?" Seth said.

"We wait for some kind of clue. There is nothing to tell us where she is" Pam said.

"This is a vampire who uses wolves but not shape shifters, like the pack. Werewolves, maybe?" I suggested.

"I get what you are saying. It is possible. Eric is going to be so mad that he is not here. He's been searching for this for over a thousand years. He'll want me to call him with the possibility" Pam said and opened her phone and walked outside to call Eric.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"Eric has been hunting a vampire since he was human. This vampire uses werewolves to do his dirty work. The vampire who took Leah is using them, it seems. I thought it might be connected" I said.

"Why has he been hunting the vampire?" Paul asked.

"That's his business" I said as I walked into the kitchen where Sue was cooking.

"Hi Sue. How are you holding up?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me then wrapped me in a hug. "Oh Bella. I am so happy to see you. Thank you for coming" she said before letting me go and turning back to the stove.

"We'll find her Sue. I promise" I said while going to the sink to wash my hands.

"I know. Thank you for bringing your friend. Seth said she would be able to help find Leah" Sue said while stirring the tomato sauce for what looked like spaghetti.

"Yeah, she'll try anyway, with everything she has. Pam may have a tough exterior but she is also very loyal to Eric, she would do anything for him and me" I said while coming beside her to help cook.

Sue and I have cooked together hundreds of times before so I knew exactly what to do. She and I became very close since I started hanging out with the pack and especially after I became good friends with her kids. Leah hated cooking so Sue taught me every recipe she knew. She is much more of a mother to me than my own. Sue is just a natural mother, as a nurse she has an instinct to take care of people. I had never had that, always having to take care of Renee when I was younger. When I came down with a nasty cold shortly after graduation, Sue took care of me. Even making Charlie his dinners ahead of time and making it so he just had to heat it up.

A half an hour later, dinner was ready. Sue went to the fridge and pulled out a Tru Blood for Pam handing it to her. Pam looked at it distastefully but took it knowing she couldn't feed here.

As we were eating everyone was silent. I don't think they knew what to say, knowing the normal was joking and laughing but couldn't without Leah.

"Well, I need to find a light tight space for the day. I don't want to be very far and the closest vampire friendly hotel is in Port Angeles" Pam said.

"My dad's house doesn't have anywhere except maybe the bathroom" I said.

"I'm going to have to sleep in the ground aren't I?" Pam groaned and I smiled.

"Sleep in the ground? Do you do that often?" Seth asked.

"Only when I have to, it's not as fun as it sounds" Pam said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"Pamela, dear, why don't you stay in the basement here? You are here to help us after all" Sue said sweetly.

"Um, sure. Thank you" Pam said.

"So tell us about you Pam. How long have you been a vampire?" Jacob asked her.

"Just over a hundred years. I was made vampire in 1905" Pam said.

"Do you think we will be able to find Leah?" Seth asked in a small voice.

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "We will find Leah and we will do what it takes to save her" I vowed.

* * *

Let me know what you think please. Thank you all for the reviews. It was my motivation to continue.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything, this is just for fun.

* * *

The next night, I was just finishing cooking dinner when my phone rang. "Hello" I said.

"Lover, how is everything there?" Eric's voice asked. I set the phone on speaker and set it on the counter so I could use my hands still.

"Alright, I just don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. Leah is one of my best friends and I don't want to lose her" I said as I started tearing lettuce for a salad.

"You will not lose her. Listen, it seems to be a similar problem here with Bill. Last night Sookie came to Fangtasia with a symbol, one that belongs to the werewolves. I don't believe in coincidence Bella. Bill is taken by werewolves and it appears so is Leah. I think it's related. Bill, Leah…" he said.

"And the vampire that killed your family" I finished for him knowing he was thinking that it all had to do with werewolves.

"Yes, I have been waiting over a thousand years for this. Ordinarily vampires do not like to interact with other supernatural beings. I don't even like other vampires. The point is that a vampire working with werewolves cannot be common. I just know in my gut that this is it" he said.

"I know and I will do anything I can to help you" I said as I added cheese into the salad.

"They would have loved you. Even as a human I was not a one woman man. My parents, they wanted desperately for me to marry and prepare to be king. The only problem was that the only woman I would care enough for to be monogamous would not be alive for quite some time" Eric said and I smiled.

He wasn't always the sweetest and he often said the wrong thing. Sometimes he made me so mad that I wanted to wring his neck but other times he said something that reminded me why I love him. It may seem small to others but I knew it was huge for Eric, giving up feeding and sleeping with other girls so short after meeting me.

"Well, I do love them because without them, you would not be here and you are the best thing that ever happened to me" I said as I set the salad on the table before going to the oven to take out the lasagna I made.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me as well. Do you have any idea how long it had been since I smiled before I met you? I cannot wait till you and I are together again. I dislike being away from you" he said while I started setting the table for four people. My dad was picking up Billy and Jake on his way home.

"I know. Me too. Eric, I know Sookie and I are fighting right now but…" I said.

"I will protect her. I miss you already lover, I swear that when this is all over, I am going to bend you over every available surface. We will spend at least two days just fucking" he said and I laughed.

"I think that's what honeymoon's are for" I teased him.

"Speaking of that, have you told your father the news? Pam said you haven't been wearing your ring" he said before I grabbed my phone and took it off of speakerphone.

"Not yet. I just cooked dinner, I plan to tell him tonight" I said.

"I should let you go. I have much to do tonight. I need to go to your cousin and explain to her about the wolves" he said.

"Okay. I love you" I said.

"Goodbye" he said then hung up. I laughed. Saying I love you was still weird for Eric but I didn't care, I knew he felt it.

I turned and saw my dad was standing there in the doorway of the kitchen wearing his uniform like he just got home and hadn't gone upstairs to change like he normally did. Billy and Jacob were with him. Jake was standing behind his father's chair.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked crossing my arms, angry for being spied on.

"Not long, around when you said Sookie and you were fighting" Charlie said, looking down. At least he had the sense to look ashamed.

"Sorry for intruding, Bella" Billy said.

Jacob, however, looked like he wasn't sorry at all. "So where's this ring? I bet the diamond is huge" Jacob said.

"Excuse me? Did you just imply that I am with Eric for money?" I asked him, extremely angry.

"No, of course not, I know you better than that. I'm just saying that he seems like the go big or go home type" Jake said.

I laughed and reached into my pocket for the ring before placing it on my finger and held out my hand to show them. "It was his mother's. He offered to buy a huge diamond, like Jake said but I like this ring. It's much more me" I said.

"Nothing like I would have thought but you're right. It is you, very beautiful and timeless" Charlie said and I smiled.

"Thank you, dad. You aren't mad at me?" I asked, feeling bad for not telling him right away.

"No Bella. I like Eric. Well I did until that comment about uh…" Charlie started, embarrassed.

"Fucking for days?" Jake put in, enjoying my dad and my discomfort.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Thank you Jacob. As I was saying, you could do worse, like this kid here" Charlie said.

"Hey!" Jake protested.

"Eric is very protective of you and I believe he really loves you. Now, when did this happen?" my father asked.

"A few days ago, our last night in Dallas" I said.

"Now that that's cleared up, let's eat. This old man is starving" Billy said.

After dinner, Jake and I were doing the dishes when he decided to get it off his chest. "I know that I've said I was sorry for what happened and that I wish we could have worked out but I want you to know that I am happy for you, Bells" Jake said.

I set the plate I was washing down and picked up a wash cloth to dry my hands. I reached for Jacobs hand and held it.

"Thank you. Thank you for so much. I was so hurt when I left. I thought I would never be able to see you and not feel my heart break all over again. You and me, we're best friends. We always will be. I love you so much. You taught me a lot too. We used to argue over which of us was older and it's you. You take care of your dad, the tribe and me. You saved my life Jacob and I'm not just talking about from Laurent or Victoria. I was barely alive when we started hanging out. I let Edward leaving break me and you brought me back. You made me smile again and laugh and want to live, instead of just going through the motions. If it wasn't for you, I have no idea where I would be. Edward may have been my first love but you were more. With him, I never felt like I was good enough. I constantly wondered why he would waste his time with me. You made me feel loved for the first time. You are so amazing Jake and I don't want to ever lose you. If this crazy world was normal I know you and I would grow old together and live an extremely happy life. So I just wanted to say thank you, for everything" I said.

Jake smiled my Jacob smile. "I've been in love with you so long. You were my first love Bells but more importantly, you are my best friend too. You will never lose me and I will never lose you. No matter what, I will always be there for you. You are the most incredible girl I have ever known. I love you too and a part of me wishes that the world was normal, just so I could grow old with you. But I know this is the way it was meant to be. And I love Megan, more than I thought possible. She knows that there is a piece of me that she could never touch because it belongs to you. She understands, Bells. You and I never really got a real chance. One day we were so in love and happy then the next I imprinted. It made me angry for so long" he said.

I reached up and kissed his lips softly. He kissed me back momentarily before pulling away. "I want you to be happy Bella, you deserve it. Even if you are happy with a filthy bloodsucker" he smirked.

I laughed and lightly punched his arm, knowing if I put any strength behind it I'd hurt my fist more than him. "I want you to be happy too, Jake. I'd also really like to get to know Megan better. You love her so she's gotta be pretty fantastic" I said with a smile.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I meant to put this in the last chapter but I messed up. REVIEW please!


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything, this is just for fun. Also I thought I'd clear something up about Sookie's telepathy. In the show, it is in all fairies. However in the books it is not. I used this to explain why Bella, as a fairy with the spark, would not be telepathic. This is fanfiction, we can change what we like. It's for fun. Anyway, I will explain the telepathy and shield later but for right now, Bella and Sookie are too busy with Bill and Leah's kidnappings. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Charlie, Billy and Jake were watching a rerun of a Mariners baseball game and I was reading, when Quil came crashing into the house. I got scared and jumped, not expecting the noise.

"Jake, it's Leah. She's phased in" he said.

Jacob jumped up and turned to me. "Get everyone to the Clearwater's. As soon as I know what's going on, we're going to need to figure out what to do immediately" he said before running out of the house.

On the drive to the reservation, Billy called the Sue and Quil Sr while I called the imprints to let them know where to go.

As soon as we walked in Sue's door, Pam grabbed my arm. "Us girls will be right back" she said to the crowd. We walked outside and she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Eric just called me. A werewolf just tried to kill your cousin and Eric killed him. The only thing they know about him is he is from Jackson, Mississippi. Sookie insisted on going to Mississippi tomorrow, she thinks that Compton is there" Pam said.

"She's going to get herself killed" I said.

"Yes, she is" Pam said.

"I don't know what to do Pam. I just see so much of last year me in her. She's totally blinded by Bill. You know, I don't think I know if you've ever been in love" I said.

"Well, I suppose the only one was Eric. As a human, you know I was a prostitute and then a madam. I grew up poor and I told myself that one day I would have more than that. It wasn't really the best way to make money but I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I had money in my pocket. Did Eric tell you about how he made me?" she asked.

I nodded. He had told me about how he found her about to be attacked and he killed him. How he had been intrigued by her. She was beautiful but not at all delicate, like other women of the time. As he told me, he had smiled and said "I guess I've always liked strong women."

That was how Eric had met Bill too. Bill was a new vampire at the time. Bill and his maker, Lorena, had drained a few of the girls working for Pam. Eric had got rid of them and was amused when human Pam demanded they pay for the girls they killed. After sleeping with Eric, Pam had asked to be turned into a vampire.

"I was so desperate, aging. Madame's deaths were not graceful and I wanted to have anything happen to me but that. When Eric refused to make me into a vampire, I figured I'd force him. I cut myself and knew I would bleed out soon. I told him to turn me or let me die. When he came at me, I thought he would kill me. While he drank my blood, I liked the idea of dying this way. Eric had made me feel more alive in the few hours I had known him than I had in my entire life. Then he gave me his blood and that was it" she said then laughed.

"I was fucking lucky that it was Eric and not any other vampire. Anyone else would have killed me or even if they did make me into a vampire, I would have been treated awful. He could have done anything with me and he taught me everything I know. I know this is probably awkward for you but Eric is and always will be my world. That is what a maker is. You will find out" she said.

"It's not awkward for me Pam, you and Eric have something more than I could ever imagine having with him. The way he talks about you, you make him so proud and I know he loves you more than either of you want to admit" I said with a smile.

Pam smiled as well. "He does say that he likes me best when I'm a cold hearted bitch. Thank you Bella" she said.

"I just don't want you to think I am trying to take him from you" I said.

"I know you are not. I admit, I am jealous, not because I want to be with Eric though, you know I like women more. I guess I just miss being the only female in his life that means anything. I promise to try and get over it. I could not imagine someone better for my maker and you know I think he deserves the best, you are quite incredible" she said.

"I'm going to hug you now" I said before pulling her into a hug. She tensed at first but soon relaxed and hugged me back.

"How was staying with Sue and Seth?" I asked after I let her go.

"I do not like it. They are both so fucking _nice, _it makes me uncomfortable" she said the word nice like it was a dirty word while fucking came easily.

I chuckled and slipped my right arm through her left and started walking back to the house. "It's okay to like them, Pam. They're great people and I think you will like Leah a lot. She's a total bitch, just like you" I said with a smile and for the first time I heard Pam laugh and not sarcastically. We went into the house to continue waiting for the pack.

* * *

Leah POV

I started becoming conscious again with a bigger headache than I've had in my life. I opened my eyes and the room was pitch black but my eyes were better as a shifter. I saw that I was in a small room, laying on a bed that was actually soft, I could see windows but no light came through so that meant it was night.

I was also wearing a dress that was not me at all, too fancy, and had chains around my leg that led to the wall behind me.

Brick walls surrounded me and I saw a door ahead that looked really advanced with a lot of locks and it looked metal or silver. So I really had no clue as to where I was and no way of knowing unless whoever did this came to me.

I remembered running patrol and finding nothing. I was stopped and looking out around the beach when something grabbed me and an older pale man, I knew he was a vampire but not a cold one, knelt before my wolf space and said something about my making an excellent pet then something hit my head and I passed out.

This headache was a result of the blow and I have no idea how long I had been out. I looked over to the bed side table and saw a lamp. Should I turn it on or not? It could alert someone out there that I am awake and I do need to figure out where I am so that I can tell the pack how to find me or find a way out myself.

Deciding to take a chance, I reached over and turned the lamp on. Not even two minutes later, the door opened and a vampire walked in.

"Hello, that dress looks marvelous on you" he said.

"It's not really my style" I said.

"Well, we do have a dress code here" he said.

"Even for those held captive?" I asked the obviously nutty vampire.

He smiled. "You are funny. I am Talbot, royal consort. What is your name?" he said.

"Royal consort?" I asked.

"Yes. The king is my husband. Now, what is your name and don't make me ask again" he said.

"Leah" I said. He motioned for me to continue. "Leah Clearwater" I said knowing lying would be pointless.

"Well that wasn't so hard, was it Miss Clearwater?" he asked like he expected me to answer. Bella had told me that every state had a king or queen vampire so I needed to figure out which one had done this.

"No. So is the king of Washington going to kill me?" I asked, hoping he would either confirm what I said or correct me.

Talbot laughed. "Oh Miss Clearwater, you are quite far from home but Russell will not kill you unless you make him. We've never seen a wolf like you" he said before reaching over and touching my face lightly.

"I will just go get him" he said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

I waited for what felt like a long time but I have no idea how long when the door opened and Talbot entered the room again just before another vampire entered. I recognized him as the one I saw before passing out. This must be the king Talbot talked about.

"Hello Miss Clearwater. I am Russell Edgington but you may call me king or master. You really are quite fascinating. How are you such a large wolf?" he asked before sitting on the bed next to me.

I refused to look him in the eye, not wanting to be glamoured. "I don't really know" I said.

"You have no idea why you are ten times the size as a regular werewolf?" he asked.

"Well I'm not sure I am a werewolf" I said.

He growled. "Then what are you?" Russell asked.

"I always thought I was a werewolf until recently. Now I think I'm a shape shifter" I said. Russell stood and looked angry.

"Shape shifter? Fuck" he said before spitting like he was disgusted.

"Then you are of no use to me. I will just have to kill you" he said before dropping his fangs.

"Wait! I'm not a shifter like you think. I can only turn into a wolf. My ancestors have been shifting for a long time. We have the power to kill the other vampires, we call them the cold ones" I said, trying to pique his interest and ultimately keep myself alive.

He looked at me thoroughly before retracting his fangs. "You've killed them?" he asked. I knew not to tell him about the pack so I twisted the truth.

"Once. She was terrorizing the reservation where I live" I said.

He looked at me intently. "Now, now, that sounded like a lie. Look me in the eyes" he commanded.

I sighed and knew I was screwed either way but one way would keep me alive and I prayed that the pack would be okay. I just knew he was going to glamour me and find out about the pack, if he didn't already know. I lifted my gaze to look him in the eyes and suddenly got really calm looking into his brown eyes.

"Did you really kill the cold one?" he asked.

"Yes. I was the one to bite her arm off but I didn't burn her, Jacob did" I said.

"And who is Jacob?" he asked.

"My alpha" I said.

"Alpha? Is that like packmaster?" he asked.

"Yes, he is the leader" I said.

"You have a pack?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"How many wolves are in your pack?" he asked.

"Ten" I said. He smiled.

"And they will come looking for you?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Excellent. How will they do that?" he asked.

"They will probably wait for me to phase if there are no clues there" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because while phased, we read each other's minds" I said.

Russell smiled big. "I will release you of my influence and when I do, you will phase and tell your pack that you are in Mississippi with the vampire king. You will tell them nothing else. Your pack will be a valuable asset. Werewolves are such stupid creatures. You seem different and to have ten of you, that will make me even more powerful. You will be my secret weapons" he said before breaking eye contact and the moment he did, I stood and started shaking. I could feel the need to phase.

"Unchain her!" Russell ordered Talbot.

"If she shifts here, she could ruin the room" Talbot whined as I tried not to phase, I did not want to lure the pack into a trap.

"I do not care about the room. We can redo it; now unchain her before she shifts. The chain is far too small for her wolf form" Russell said.

Talbot walked over to me and removed my chain. As soon as I was free, I started running to the door but Russell grabbed me before I barely got a few feet.

"I ordered you to phase and tell your pack to come rescue you from Mississippi. Now do it!" he yelled before throwing me at the wall.

I hit it hard and fell to the ground. I was still shaking and I knew I was going to phase whether I wanted to or not. It was different than when anger forced a phase, it was slower. I stood and phased shredding the dress and landed on my paws next to the bed.

"Dammit! That was a Vera Wang dress!" Talbot whined. Russell rolled his eyes.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Embry's voice in my head. I tried to tell him not to come, not to find me but it didn't come to the front of my mind.

_"Leah!"_ Quil thought.

_"Hey guys" _I thought.

_"Get Jake, he's at Charlie's with his dad and Bella"_ Embry thought to Quil. Quil phased out.

_"Are you okay?"_ Embry seemed worried about me.

_"I'm fine" _I thought.

_"Everyone's worried about you, don't worry. We'll find you and get you back home soon"_ he thought just before Quil phased back in with Jacob.

_"Howl twice Em. Let the rest of the pack know to phase in"_ Jacob ordered.

_"What do you know about where you are?"_ Jacob asked me.

_"Mississippi. The vampire king, I'm with him"_ I thought but I couldn't reveal any more because of the fucking bloodsucker.

_"Do you know where in Mississippi?"_ Jacob asked but I couldn't do anything. God, this was annoying, like an alpha order.

_"Jacob! Alpha order me!"_ I thought desperately, hoping my idea would work.

_"I order you to let us see everything about where you are"_ he ordered. It was like the floodgates had been opened and it all was being shown to them. From waking up to Russell revealing that he wanted the whole pack, they saw it all.

"She's been a wolf for a while now" Russell said to Talbot. "Phase back!" Russell ordered me.

_"Do what he says, Lee. And don't worry we will save you"_ Jacob thought.

I phased back and looked at the vampires in the room with me.

* * *

**I love feedback so please review. Also I'm having trouble with who Leah should imprint on. If you have an opinion let me know, definitely Pam, Godric or Jason.**


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for the pack to get to the Clearwater's. As soon as Seth walked in the door, Sue was on her son and held him close.

"She's okay, mom. We'll get to her before anyone hurts her" Seth told his mother before she started sobbing.

Everyone started talking at once, asking about the missing wolf. Jake stood in the center of the room and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Leah is okay. She has not been hurt; she is in Mississippi, with the vampire king. Russell was his name. Pam, what can you tell us about him?" Jake asked Pam.

"Not much. I've never met him but I do know he is 3,000 years old. Killing him will not be easy" she said.

"He told her that he wants to lore the whole pack there and use us all" Embry put in.

"Well he may think he is prepared for you but I doubt he knows what the pack is capable of. I mean he's only worked with werewolves in the past and from what Eric's told me, they are not the smartest and very animal like" I said.

"That's true. We can do this. We have to do this. Leah needs us and we will do what it takes to get her back. We have to try" Sam said.

"Now we need to figure out how to get there. It will take days to run" Jake said.

"Eric's plane is still here. We can use that" I said.

"He won't mind?" Jacob asked.

"No, besides it's pretty much at Bella's disposal. The pilot is staying in Seattle. I'll call him and tell him to prep the plane. We can leave just after sundown tomorrow or later today actually" Pam said and started leaving the room to call John.

"Thank you. Now we need to figure out who is going. I think half of us should go and half should stay here in case something happens here" Jacob said.

"I'm going" Seth said and all of the wolves started volunteering, not one didn't want to go.

"Okay, then Seth, Paul, Em, Quil and I will go" Jake said.

"What about me?" Sam said kind of angrily.

"No. You've been trying to stop phasing now that you and Emily are married" Jake said.

"But Leah's my…" Sam trailed off.

"Nothing, Sam. I need you to stay here and watch over the tribe. I promise we will bring back Leah but while we are split I need you to be alpha here" Jacob told the former alpha.

"Fine" Sam sighed.

Pam walked back in the room. "He's going to fly back to the small airport in Port Angeles. We depart at five tomorrow. We should arrive a few hours before sunrise" Pam said in her normal bored tone.

"Okay, those coming go home and pack for a few days. This shouldn't take longer. At least I hope not" Jake said.

"What about school?" Seth asked.

"Hopefully we won't be gone much longer than the weekend and only miss a day or two of school" Jake said before everyone started leaving.

The next day I went to the store to stock my father's fridge. I spent the day cooking and freezing meals for Charlie in order to keep my mind off of how worried I was. While I was preparing lasagna, my phone rang.

"Hello" I said.

"Bella. How's everything going there? I'm sorry about before" Sookie's voice said.

"It's okay, we're going to Mississippi tonight, which is where I hear you are going too" I said.

"Yeah. Why are you going there? I thought you were looking for your friend Leah" she said.

"Yeah but it's lead us to Mississippi too" I said.

"Oh. Well maybe we'll see each other there" she said and we talked a few minutes longer before we hung up so she could start the journey to Jackson and I could finish cooking.

Later that day, just before I had to leave, I grabbed my suitcase and went into the living room to say goodbye to my father.

"You'll be careful, won't you Bells?" Charlie asked from behind me. I spun to look at him.

"Yeah, dad, you don't have to worry. I'll be with Jake and Pam, not to mention the pack and probably Eric soon. I have more than enough protection but I gotta help her dad" I said.

"I know. Listen, Bells, I got something I want to talk to you about" he said.

"Eric won't let anything happen to me" I said, thinking he wanted to tell me not to go to Mississippi.

"I know. Eric's a fine man- I mean vampire. We talked when he came to the house to pick you up after Sam and Emily's wedding" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure he was good for you. Now I don't want to tell you what he said because that's between Eric and me. I do know that Eric's done a lot of bad in the past but he's trying to change, for you. He's not perfect but he's trying and that counts for a lot. I know I wasn't a very good father so I don't know if it means anything to you but you have my blessing" Charlie said.

I smiled and hugged my father. "It does mean a lot dad. And you are an excellent father. You love me, I know that. You took care of me and I never really felt like a kid until living with you. I love mom but I felt more like the mother than her sometimes, having to make sure bills got paid and learning to cook because she couldn't. You never gave up on me after Edward left and it couldn't have been easy on you" I said.

"I'd do anything for you, Bells" he said.

"I know. Now what do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Well uh, see, Sue and I have been getting closer recently and uh" he started, blushing.

"Are you trying to tell me Sue's your girlfriend? The eternal bachelor?" I laughed.

"Haha, very funny. And yes. Sue is my girlfriend. I hope that's okay with you" he said.

"Fine by me. You know I love Sue. If you hurt her, I'll have to kick your ass" I teased and Charlie laughed.

"Have you guys told Seth and Leah?" I asked.

"Well, Sue told Leah before we even got together. Leah came over a couple weeks ago to demand that I step up and ask her mother out. I was shocked; she also threatened to kick my ass. Gotta say Bells, I'm a little more scared of her" he said.

"I would be too. We'll bring her home. Keep an eye on Sue. She's gonna need you" I said and he nodded. "I gotta go dad, pick everyone up and get to Port Angeles" I said.

"Okay, well call me. Let me know how you are doing as soon as you can" he said.

"I will" I said then hugged him again.

"And call your mother, let her know the news. You get to deal with telling her that you're getting married just barely out of high school" he said then chuckled to himself.

"Laugh it up dad. You and I both know that she'll call you right after talking to me" I said and his face fell.

"Damn it. Get outta here, troublemaker" Charlie said with a smile.

I pulled up to Jacob's house and parked. I got out and walked to the door of the small red house, walking in like I lived there because I knew Jake and Billy wouldn't care. In the living room, Billy was seated in front of the television and Pam was next to him asking question after question about baseball.

"How have you been alive for so long and not know how to follow baseball" Billy laughed.

Pam looked over at me as I entered the room. "Well, Eric and I never really cared for sports. I was a woman in a man's world where and Eric's idea of sports is a lot more viscous than sports of today" Pam said.

"Yeah, I'd imagine that sports were a bit more brutal a thousand years ago" Billy said before noticing me as well.

"Hey Bells, Jake and the boys are out back. We're just waitin on Seth. Sue's having a hard time letting him go, as you can imagine" Billy told me.

"Why are you here then?" I asked Pam, considering that she had been staying with the Clearwater's.

"I wanted to give them some space" she said and I smiled. I knew she liked them.

"That was awfully nice of you Pam" I said.

"I am not _nice_" Pam growled and I laughed. Billy was hiding a smile from her by turning his head to the left, away from Pam and toward me.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to everyone" I said before leaving the pair in front of the TV.

I walked out the back door and saw that the entire pack and all imprints were there, minus Claire, Seth and Angela. Megan and Rachel were both crying, scared of losing Jacob and Paul. Embry and Quil were surrounded. I walked up and started hugging everyone that I would be leaving again.

When I got to Emily, she hugged me tight. "You'll bring our girl back and when you do, we can start planning your vampire wedding" she said and I chuckled.

The pack left and Jake, Embry, Quil, Paul and I went into the small red house. Seth was there sitting with Pam and Billy. After the goodbyes with Billy, we all piled into the truck.

"Jake said you're engaged. Congratulations" Seth said and I smiled. Even when horrible things happened, Seth still managed to be the sweetest person I knew.

"Thank you Seth" I said.

"So marrying a vampire, I didn't know that was legal" Paul put in.

"It's not yet, anywhere but Vermont. Next month however it is on the voting ballot in which we hope will make vampire/human marriage legal in Louisiana. If push comes to shove, we'll go to Vermont. A lot of states are voting on it, maybe we'll get married in Florida or Colorado or here" I said as my phone rang.

"Hello" I said to my fiancé.

"Hello, lover. How are things there? Pam said Leah phased in" Eric's voice on the other line said.

"Things are fine. We're on our way to the airport. We'll be in Mississippi by late morning" I told him.

"Don't. Go to Louisiana, wait for me" he said.

"But-" I started speaking. "I mean it, Bella. You are not going there until we have a plan in place. Now put Pamela on the phone" Eric ordered. He sounded agitated so I did as he said and handed the phone to Pam.

Pam talked to him for about a minute in what I recognized as Swedish before hanging up and giving me the phone.

"Change of plans. We're going to Louisiana" she announced.

* * *

**Review! Please!**

I absolutely love feedback. Next chapter will be more exciting.


	14. Chapter 14

The pack tried to protest about going to Louisiana, they wanted to go straight to Mississippi to save Leah immediately. However, Pam eventually convinced them that waiting for Eric was the best plan. After all, we had no idea how many vampires and werewolves were there, not to mention possibly human guards.

The flight was pretty quiet except for a Jake and Paul's snoring, all the guys slept but I couldn't. I read and talked with Pam some.

We arrived in Shreveport and drove to Fangtasia.

We pulled up into the parking lot and Pam went to work in the bar. Eric blurred out of his office and pulled me into a kiss before I could blink. It was literally breathtaking.

Paul cat called. "Get a room" Quil said.

"Excellent idea" Eric said while he started trailing kisses down my neck. I pushed him away gently and he backed off.

"I'm exhausted Eric. I need sleep, so I'm taking these guys to Bon Temps so we can get our rest and come up with a plan to save Leah tomorrow" I said.

"Alright. Get your rest but as soon as this is all over remember your promise to me. Three days" Eric said.

"What? It was two before, not that I'm complaining" I said.

"Well, now I want three, you just took away tonight so that's an extra day that I'm keeping you all to myself" Eric said and I smiled. He kissed my lips gently then pulled back.

"Be here tomorrow at eleven. We'll talk strategy then. I have to go see your friend Lafayette before that then we'll be good" Eric said.

We arrived at my house just before sunrise.

"Tara?" I called looking for the girl that Sookie had invited to live with us. No answer. "She must be out" I said.

"This is nice" Seth said.

"What the hell happened here?" Paul asked, tactful as ever.

"There was a problem with a maenad" I replied.

"Oookay" Paul said like I was crazy and made it up.

"Anyway I think we should get some rest so figure out arrangements yourselves. You all slept on the plane but I am exhausted. See you all in the morning" I said as I started up the stairs and my cell phone rang. Sookie was calling me.

"Hello" I said. Crying was all I heard on the other end.

"Sookie? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Bill, I think he just broke up with me" she cried.

"You found him?" I asked.

"No. He called, said he didn't want to be found" she cried.

"I'm so sorry Sookie" I said.

"Why does everyone think that means he wants to break up?" she asked.

"Sookie, you can do so much better than that ass Bill Compton" I told her.

"But I love him. I think he's in trouble. Someone made him say those things to me. He was with Lorena. Didn't you say that a maker can command their childe to do whatever they want?" Sookie said grasping for straws.

"They can but only if the childe has not been released and Bill has. He doesn't have to do what Lorena says. If he said he was with her, it was of his own free will" I said.

"No. The last time I saw him, he asked me to marry him. I know he loves me Bella" she said.

"Look, Sookie, I know first love is hard to let go of, believe me. But sometimes, it is best to let go. Come home. We're here for a little while until we figure out a plan to save Leah" I said.

"No. I need to hear it face to face. I'd know then if he's lying to me. My guts tellin me that he's in trouble. I gotta help him. He's saved my life so much, I gotta do all I can to help him this once" she said.

"Fine. Well, it's late. I'm going to bed" I said.

"Me too. Bye" she said before hanging up.

The next day I woke to my phone ringing, it was Arlene.

"Hello" I said.

"Thank god. Terry said he saw you in town last night. Can you come to work today for a few hours? Sheriff Dearborne is havin his retirement party here this afternoon so it's goin to be crazy. I wouldn't ask but with Sookie gone, I'm the only waitress. Again" she said.

"Sure. I'll be there in about an hour" I said, after all I didn't really have anything to do today.

"Thank you Jesus" she said.

Half an hour later I was showered and ready to go. My hair was still wet but I just threw it in a ponytail, not having the time to blowdry. I went downstairs and saw all the boys still asleep. I knew they didn't get a lot of it on a regular basis between patrolling and school and their lives so they must be catching up.

I went to the kitchen and wrote out a quick note telling them to come to Merlotte's and how to get there. I stuck it on the fridge, knowing that is the first place they'd go.

I walked into Merlotte's and Sam looked up from the bar. "You're back" he said.

"Kinda. There wasn't anything in Washington really. I think I'm going to Mississippi tonight but Arlene called and said you needed help with the retirement party and all so here I am" I said.

"Okay thanks, Bella. We do need the help" he said before going back to stocking the bar.

A couple hours later, we were swamped. Not only was there the retirement party but a bunch of high school jocks and Jason, Hoyt and some more of the road crew and other townspeople. There were no open booths and only a few spots at the bar.

I was walking with a pitcher of beer over to the high school jocks. I normally wouldn't serve them but they had one guy who was 22 and I couldn't refuse though I knew his buddies he was sharing with were not 21.

"Bella, what's happenin? I'm just trying to buy my crew here a round after a long day" Jason said as I walked past him.

I smiled. "A long day? It's only one. And this guy was here first" I said before walking to where the high schoolers were playing pool.

I set the pitcher and cups down and as I started walking away, I felt someone slap my ass. I whipped around and saw the guy who'd been bragging about being the quarterback.

"I've never seen you around here before. You go to our school?" the asshole said.

"No. I'm not in high school" I said.

"That's okay. You're still hot, you're welcome to hang with me" he said looking me up and down.

I looked over and saw the blonde girl who'd been hanging on him since he got here, standing just a few feet away watching our interaction.

"Sorry. I have a boyfriend and your girlfriend is right there" I pointed to the girl.

Before the guy could respond, Jason walked up. "It's Kitch, right?" he said to the jerk.

"Around here they call me QB 1. But you probably can't really remember that far back can you, Stackhouse?" Kitch said.

"What's your name?" Jason asked the blonde.

"Tammy" she said.

"Tammy. You are smoking but unfortunately for you, you're with a disrespectful fucktard" Jason said. Kitch just laughed, so did his friends.

"You think you're a rock star, don't you? World at your feet, folks serving you beer underage, girls sucking your cock whenever you say go. No offense, Tammy" Jason said. Tammy looked away and Kitch chuckled.

"You ain't nothing, boy. You'll find out soon enough. And leave my cousin alone" Jason continued before grabbing the half full pitcher of beer and starting to walk away.

"Well, come end of season, they'll be shouting my name and they'll forget you ever existed" Kitch said.

"But ten years from now, there's gonna be a version of you, ten years younger doing the same thing to you. And then who you gonna be?" Jason said.

"What?" Kitch asked confused.

"That's right. You heard me" Jason said walking away. I rolled my eyes at Jason. He was so goofy sometimes.

That was when Jake, Seth, Paul, Quil and Embry walked in. I grabbed five menus and led them to the bar.

"Sorry guys. It's crazy here" I said.

"It's all good Bells" Jake said.

"Order whatever. It's on me" I said.

"I think you forgot how much we can eat. We aren't taking your money Bells" Jacob said.

"Well, then it's on Eric. He gave me a card" I said.

"Alright then, order up boys" Jake smirked and I laughed.

I walked to the back, grabbed the trash and walked out back. I was throwing the bag into the dumpster when I felt somebody grab me and put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I elbowed him and he laughed.

"Nice try little girl" a voice I didn't recognize said.

I continued to try and kick him but when you're caught off guard; it's hard to get the upper hand and this guy was stronger than a human. I guessed werewolf based off his body temperature and the smell.

"Quit fighting" he said but I ignored him as he was carrying me to his car.

"Fine. We do this the hard way" he said. He set me down but kept one hand over my mouth and grabbed the back of my head with his other.

He used a lot of strength and smashed my head into the car door. I felt a big pain in my head and promptly passed out.

I came to in a room, it looked more like a rich person's guest room than a place someone would keep someone they kidnapped. I was alone and lying on the bed with more pillows on it than I'd ever seen on a bed before.

I remembered how Jake described the room Leah was being held in and knew I was also a "guest" of the king of Mississippi. Eric was going to be pissed.

Hours passed and nothing, not even food, however, there was a bottle of water on the nightstand. I also remembered that Leah had been chained up, I wasn't. They must have thought I wasn't a threat. I stood and walked around the room looking for a way out but there was nothing, no windows.

Finally the door opened and a vampire walked carrying a bag.

"I suppose you are hungry" he said, the tone of voice reminded me of Pam when she said something she had absolutely no interest in. "Put this on. If you are in my house, you will dress well" he said throwing me the bag.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as I opened the bag and saw a beautiful light blue cocktail dress.

"You know the she-wolf?" he asked slightly more interested.

"She's my friend" I said as I started taking off my work shirt and shorts.

"Hmm. I suppose I don't have to tell you where you are" he said. I shook my head as I put on the dress. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Russell Edgington?" I asked as I tried to zip the back but couldn't reach.

"No, I am his husband. Talbot" he said motioning for me to turn around. I did as he asked and he zipped the dress for me. "Russell asked me to take care of you so I had the staff cook" he said before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

We walked downstairs and into a dining room. My eyes widened when I saw Tara, tied to a chair and a vampire playing with her hair. Her eyes widened as well, seeing me but I shook my head trying to tell her not to let them know that we knew each other. She seemed to understand because she didn't say anything.

"This is Franklin and his human, uh" Talbot said, forgetting Tara's name.

"Tara" Franklin supplied.

"Right. This is Isabella Swan" Talbot introduced me.

"I know" Franklin said looking at me. He was seriously creepy.

"I know it's not too good to be all matchy-matchy but you and your dusky little bloodbeast are totally at odds with my décor" Talbot said as he pulled out a chair then grabbing my arm again and forcing me to sit next to where he was standing.

"Well, nobody cares what you think about anything. Shut up" Franklin said to Talbot.

"I'm awful sorry" Tara said sweetly to Talbot trying uselessly to charm him.

"No, you're not" Franklin said.

"Oh, good girl" Talbot spoke to Tara like he was talking to a dog.

"Just ignore him. He's the cleaning lady" Franklin said.

"Psycho fugly thug" Talbot hissed before his fangs clicked down. Franklin got in Talbot's face and showed his fangs.

I heard laughing and the two vampires looked in that direction and put their fangs away. Bill, Lorena and another vampire walked in with blood on their mouths and hands. Lorena even had some on her upper arm.

"Bill?" Tara asked with wide eyes.

"You know him?" Lorena asked.

"I thought I did" Tara said.

"Why is she here?" Bill asked.

"Why is she here?" the vampire I didn't know asked.

"She wants to be with me" Franklin said.

"Hence the restraints" Talbot put in and I wanted to smile.

"She's mine" Franklin said.

"Relax. Nobody wants her" Lorena said.

"Certainly not I" Bill said.

"Why is he here?" Talbot asked.

"Because I have a present for you, sir" Franklin told the unknown vampire.

"You're not supposed to bring work home" Talbot said annoyed.

"Darling, king" the vampire pointed to himself. So this was Russell Edgington, the vampire who took Leah and may have killed Eric's family.

"And Miss Swan, so nice to see you. I am Russell Edgington. You and I will be having a long talk" Russell said before turning to Franklin. "Franklin, you never disappoint. Shall we retire to the study? Don't move Miss Swan" Russell said before exiting with Franklin.

"What is going on here? What's wrong with you?" Tara asked Bill.

"Yes, Bill. Your behavior is somewhat erratic" Lorena said.

"Help me" Tara pleaded.

"No" Bill said before turning to leave.

"I know you are responsible for this Bill. All of it. Leah and me being here. Sookie told you about my wolf friends and you told these vampires. You will rot in hell for this" I told him. He just looked at me and left with his maker.

* * *

**Please Review!** Let me know what you think about who Sookie should end up with. I'm playing with the idea of Embry imprinting on her. Or maybe she should end up with someone else, like Godric, Sam Merlotte or Alcide. Hell, maybe even a new character.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to all those who review! They make my day and keep me writing.

* * *

Minutes later the front door opened again and I heard the voice I loved more than any other.

"This is completely unnecessary. I told you I come in peace" Eric's voice said.

I stood and looked into the entryway where vampires dressed in black were surrounding Eric. Talbot eye fucked my fiancé without even trying to hide it.

"Hello. Have we met?" Talbot smiled.

"Eric Northman, sheriff, Louisiana Area 5. I've come to see the king" Eric said.

"Talbot, royal consort" Talbot introduced himself. "Russell!" Talbot called.

"Let him go, you idiots" Talbot told his security.

"Thank you" Eric whispered and gave a charming smile.

Eric turned and looked at me. I felt his relief and worry. He turned his head to the left side, which was our code to be silent. I looked up, our code that I understood.

Talbot, still eyeing Eric, led him into the dining room. Eric took a seat across from me and Talbot sat to my left. Russell came in and sat between Eric and Talbot at the head of the table.

"Who is this?" Russell asked.

"Eric Northman. Sheriff, Louisiana area 5. I am here for two purposes. One being that you have my bonded" Eric said.

"Bonded? I do not have your bonded here" Russell said.

Eric turned to look at me. "Miss Swan is your bonded? My, my, this is a surprise" Russell said.

"Yes, she is" Eric said.

"And your other reason for being here?" Russell asked.

"I humbly request permission to hunt your territory for the vampire missing from my area" Eric said, he knew exactly how to play the arrogant king.

"Your fugitive, what's his name?" Russell asked.

"Bill Compton. I'm responsible for him, and I'm ashamed to admit it but he's wanted for selling vampire blood" Eric told him.

"Oh, no, no. That's heinous. Are you sure?" Russell said and Eric nodded.

"Let's ask him" Russell said just as Bill walked into the room.

"Voila, he's not missing and he's way too square to deal V" Talbot said.

"You tried to pin that on me?" Bill asked and the way he said it made me want to kill him even more than I already did which I didn't think was possible.

"We all know it's your queen behind this, Northman" Russell said.

"And that you did the selling for her" Bill added.

"You see, Mr. Compton has accepted a position in my court and therefore keeps nothing from me. Except of course that Miss Swan was bonded to a vampire sheriff" Russell said looking at Bill.

"Your Majesty, I confess. I sold the blood at my queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So, what do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny" Eric said. I held in my shock and worry for Pam. The Magister was going to kill Pam?

"Darling, so sad" Talbot said to Russell.

Russell growled and stood. "The Magister is a nasty little anachronistic toad, a ridiculous remnant of the Middle Ages. The only power he has over us is the power we give him. There may be a way to solve all our problems" Russell said before turning to Eric. "Sleep here" Russell told him.

"You're more than welcome" Talbot said.

"How can I refuse?" Eric said.

"Good" Russell said.

"My bonded?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yes. She can stay with you. I feel terribly about the misunderstanding" Russell said.

"Talbot, dear, show Mr. Northman and Miss Swan their room" Russell said.

As soon as the door to our room closed, Eric turned to me with his fangs down, signaling he was turned on and picked me up then blurred to the bed where he quickly threw me down on it.

"I know we need to talk but I need you, now" he said before removing his clothes and climbing on the bed and tearing my dress off of me.

He leaned down and kissed me. It felt like there was so much in that kiss, like he was putting every worry into the way his mouth moved expertly against mine. I pulled away needing to breathe.

He tore my panties off and didn't even bother with my bra. He just positioned himself and entered me. I cried out and he started pounding in and out of me harder than ever before. I thought I would probably bruise. Eric had definitely been holding out on me.

"I love you so much, so fucking much" he said. I felt his hand behind me as he undid my bra then helped me out of it.

He bit his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I started drinking and he pushed the hair off my neck and kissed it before biting down. He drank a few gulps as I climaxed again. His wrist healed as I felt him release within me.

He pulled away from my neck and I felt the bite heal from his blood. He pulled out and laid beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Was I too rough?" he asked.

"No, you've been holding out on me though lover. Now tell me about Pam and where the pack is" I said.

"I was with the pack talking about how you disappeared. Pam called me to say we were being raided by the Magister. I flew to the bar where he had Pam. He's torturing her as we speak. I can feel it. Pam and I told him it was Bill who was selling the blood. I was between a rock and a hard place, desecration of the blood or treason against my regent. Pam said that it was Compton and I went with it. He's given me two days to bring him Bill or he'll kill Pam" he said.

"I thought he was your friend" I said.

"He is I suppose but vampires do not have friends like humans do. We only really care for ourselves and sometimes our makers or those we make. Most vampires would slaughter their own progeny to save themselves" he said.

"But not you" I said.

"Not me. The pack is in Bon Temps still. I didn't get a chance to tell them I was coming here. Hopefully they stay put" he said.

"Well, they don't really have a choice. They don't know where here is. If they did, I guarantee they would come here without a plan. Jake's probably pissed right now" I said.

"Well this way is probably better" he said.

"I have no clue where Leah is and Tara's here too" I said.

"Tara?" he asked.

"Yeah, with some psycho vampire, he's got her tied up" I said.

"So we have to find Leah and Tara, find out if Russell killed my family and get the hell outta here somehow" he said.

"Yeah, how do you plan to find out about your family?" I asked.

"Well, Talbot certainly took a liking to me, I figure I could get it out of him" he said.

"Yeah, he certainly did" I said and Eric laughed.

"Is that jealousy I detect?" he said.

"It's not funny. He looked at you like a piece of meat" I said.

"You never get jealous of lookers. That's my job. I'm the one that gets possessive" he smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you were flirting back" I teased knowing he didn't mean it.

"You know as well as I do that I want nothing to do with him but he could be useful. Russell would never tell me anything but his weaker half would" Eric said.

He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. "Bella, you know I love you and that you are the only one I want for the rest of my un-life. But I have to know if Russell killed my family. I have been waiting over a thousand years for this. I have to kill him and I will have to be smart about this, he is much older than me" Eric said.

"Get some rest Bella. Tomorrow night we will figure this out" he said then kissed my forehead and I was asleep in no time.

The next day I woke up and saw Eric dead for the day. I went to the doors and they opened. Yes!

I walked into the hallway and called "Leah" quietly. I hoped she would hear me if she was close.

"Bella?" I heard to my right. I went to the door that I heard her voice come from. Damn it. The door was locked.

"Leah, Eric and I are here. We're gonna get you out of here" I said.

"Okay" she said weakly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I don't know how much more I can take" she said.

"Shit!" I cursed. I tried the door again and nothing. "Hang in there Leah" I said.

I went back to my room and did the only thing I could do, I waited.

The next night, Eric and I went downstairs and waited for Russell. As he came downstairs, Eric and I approached. "Sir" Eric greeted.

"Sheriff. Please accept my apologies. There's a matter to which I must attend" Russell said.

"Trouble?" Eric asked.

"Not really. More of an experiment" Russell replied.

"Perhaps I can be of service" Eric offered.

"Hmm. Indulge my boy Talbot, will you? Let him give you the full tour. Makes him positively blithe" Russell said.

"Sir, I have a child of my own in the Magister's bony hands. If you could help as soon as poss-" Eric reminded the king.

"All in good time, Eric" Russell dismissed him.

Eric nodded and moved out of Russell's way. Lorena came down the stairs just as the king left. "You" she said to us. "You" Eric replied as Talbot entered the entryway.

"Boys only" Talbot said.

"Show me everything" Eric said to Talbot then turned to me.

"Go back to the room, Bella" Eric told me. I nodded knowing I couldn't fight with him now.

Eric and Talbot left the room and I started up the stairs. As I passed Lorena, she gave me a nasty look.

A few hours later, Eric returned to the room. "It was him. I saw my father's crown in a room full of things he's collected" Eric said.

I nodded, knowing what this meant. Eric would do anything to kill Russell.

"I have a plan to make Russell know loss. The only thing that really means anything to him is Talbot" Eric said.

"You're going to kill Talbot" I said.

"Yes, and afterward, I know Russell will react badly. Tomorrow you are going to leave during the day. As soon as Russell gets rid of my problem with the Magister, that is when I will kill his lover" Eric told me as he pulled a vial out of his pocket.

"I don't want to leave you" I said.

"I don't want you anywhere near here when he feels the loss of his child" Eric said as he bit his wrist and filled the vial with his blood. "If you are here, he will hurt you to get to me. He was bonded to Talbot as a human. He knows what our bond is like. Promise me, Bella. That tomorrow during the day that you will get out of here" he said.

"But if Russell and Talbot are like us, how are you charming Talbot? Besides, the way Talbot looked at you, we wouldn't want anyone else and Talbot clearly wants you" I said.

"Most vampires don't believe in monogamy. Even the married ones" Eric said.

"What about Leah and Tara?" I asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"This is to Leah's room. I told Talbot that I liked the blood of shifters. He gave me this. Once in there though, you will have to find a way to get rid of the restraints. And as for Tara, Franklin's room is across from ours. It wouldn't be locked, should be cake" he said.

"Okay. We'll get out. Now promise me that you will be careful after killing Talbot. Your right, Russell will be even more nuts than he is now" I said as Eric handed me the vial with his blood. "In case you need it" he said before kissing me sweetly.

Eric opened the door and we went downstairs to wait. We didn't have to wait long because soon the door opened and Russell came in dragging Sookie and Bill was being handled by security. Did he betray her yet again or had he tried to help her and got caught himself? The latter was much more likely considering he was being handled as well. Bill was thrown to the ground at Lorena's feet.

"Well, guess who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust" Russell said.

"No" Talbot said sarcastically.

"Why? What's happened?" Lorena asked.

"He's been hiding a few very interesting things from us all" Russell said as Bill started getting back up.

Bill broke off part of the stair railing and staked the security vampire quickly. Then tried to stake Russell but the king didn't even flinch as he sent Bill flying to the ceiling.

"Bill!" Sookie screamed worriedly.

Russell laughed. "Are you serious? I am almost 3000 years old" Russell said.

Sookie started to run to Bill but Eric blurred over there and blocked her path.

"Eric, get her out of here, please" Bill said. Eric grabbed Sookie's arm and started dragging her away.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie struggled against his hold.

"I wouldn't let go of this if I were you I don't know what it is, but I do know it is quite valuable" Eric told Russell. It sounded like Eric was betraying Sookie and by extension, me but I knew he was simply playing Russell. I didn't know his angle though.

"Eric, what the fuck?" Sookie sounded pissed.

"I've not had the pleasure of tasting it but all my instincts say it would be quite extraordinary" Eric said. Russell sniffed my cousin.

"I will never, ever forgive you for this. I knew you were an evil bastard" Sookie told Eric.

"Aww, it thinks we're equals" Eric told Russell.

"Oh, but it's wrong. Isn't it?" Russell replied. "Indeed" Eric agreed. Eric and Russell chuckled.

"Do you care nothing about our home?" Talbot asked Russell, pissed off himself.

"Talbot, not now" Russell disregarded his husband.

"When?!" Talbot screamed at the king before going up the stairs.

"What are you going to do with our Mr. Compton, if I may ask?" Lorena asked.

"Marco, Klaus, take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters" Russell instructed and the security started dragging Bill away. "There, my dear, you will kill him" Russell told Lorena.

"No!" Sookie protested.

"But-" Lorena tried to speak.

"Do not defy me! I am your king!" Russell screamed at her. Lorena nodded and bowed her head.

"Your majesty" she said.

"Take Miss Stackhouse and your lovely bonded into the library, Eric. I'd like a word with them both" Russell said. Eric looked worried. "Do not worry. I will not hurt your bonded. I just would like to speak to her. Now I must go repair the state of affairs of my marriage" Russell said climbing the stairs after Talbot.

"Bill, I will get you out of here" Sookie swore.

"Eric, you save her, I beg you" Bill said to my vampire as they dragged him out of the palace.

"If you do kill him, I will kill you" Sookie threatened Lorena. Lorena showed her fangs and stepped forward.

"Oh, please. Please try. Without that sanctimonious little prick Godric to save you, I would just love to rip you open and wear your rib cage as a hat" Lorena said. Gross visual.

Eric growled at the mention of his maker. Lorena turned and exited the house, following after her child.

"Please tell me you were just doing that for the king's benefit" Sookie said to Eric. I silently cursed her, vampires were everywhere and they had excellent hearing. I nudged her.

"I don't think anyone plays the king of Mississippi and gets away with it" Eric said, giving a non-answer.

"Now please don't take this the wrong way but shut up" Eric said to Sookie.

"Eric, please, I'm begging y-" Sookie said. Eric put his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you" he said referring to her silence. I smiled as I followed him into the library.

Once inside the library, Eric threw Sookie into a seat and started pacing, trying to think.

"So all that stuff about caring about Bella's family that was just crap?" Sookie asked Eric as he paced the library.

"I never said I cared about you. I said that I would do what I could to protect her family" Eric said.

"You said my life was too valuable to throw away" Sookie said to Eric.

"You are valuable. That is very clear" Eric said.

"Sookie, I'm risking everything to tell you this. I will protect you" Sookie imitated Eric probably referring to when Eric killed the werewolf for her.

Eric blurred to her and got into her face with his fangs down. "You mean nothing to me, understand? Nothing. You are simply Bella's family. I am very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way" Eric growled. He backed away from her and sat next to me.

"I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman. I promise I will pay you back for this" Sookie said. "And why are you so quiet? Eric's betrayed us" Sookie asked me.

"Sookie, vampires have good hearing" I simply told her as Russell walked into the library.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. A husband's work is never done" Russell said. Eric put on a fake smile before turning to face the king.

"Leave us. I promise no harm will come to your human" Russell said to him.

"As you wish" Eric said before leaving and closing the doors behind him.

"Now, tell me what you are" Russell said speaking to the both of us.

"We are waitresses" Sookie said.

"Yes and I am Marie of Romania" Russell said sarcastically. "I'm a very patient man, ladies. One can afford to be when one is immortal. But my patience is not without limits. Now answer my questions" Russell said.

"Fine. I have some questions for you too" I said and Russell laughed.

"There's a fine line between feisty and delusional, honey. You're not really in any position to bargain" Russell said.

"You don't know that. I have questions too" Sookie spoke up.

"Oh, now it's getting interesting" Russell said amused.

"So I'll answer a question and you answer one?" I asked.

"Alright. I'll play your game. Who goes first?" he asked.

"Are you the king of all vampires?" Sookie asked before I could speak. Dammit.

"Heavens, no, my dear girl. I am merely the king of Mississippi" Russell answered.

"What have you done to Leah?" I asked.

"The she-wolf? Well, I had her tortured quite a bit but she still won't swear fealty to me" Russell said. I suspected it but to hear him say it like he was talking about what he watched on TV was something else.

"That's two questions. My turn. What are you? Neither of you are human" Russell asked.

"My parents were human" Sookie said.

"How do you know? And how do you know they were your parents, for that matter?" Russell asked.

"Our grandfather was like me" Sookie said.

"Which is?" Russell asked.

"I can hear people's thoughts, and shifters', werewolves'. Not vampires. My turn, is Lorena gonna kill Bill?" Sookie asked him.

"If she knows what's good for her. But she'll take her time. He's been her drug of choice for centuries now. She's gonna have a hard time letting go" Russell said.

"Please. You can stop her" Sookie begged.

"Why would you want me to?" Russell asked before standing and going to his desk. "Are you aware that your noble Mr. Compton has been keeping a secret file on you? On your family?" he asked her before handing her said file. As Sookie looked at the file, Russell turned to me.

"What about you? Do you read thoughts as well?" he asked.

"No. There's nothing special about me" I said.

"I don't believe that. After all, you are bonded to Mr. Northman" Russell said.

"Well, Sookie can't read my thoughts" I said.

"Anything else? Do you have the light that your cousin possesses?" he asked and I thought about lying but I figured I'd have to give him something. He didn't believe I was human.

"Yes. Now, how did you know about Leah, in Washington?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Compton of course. He also told me about you. He failed to mention that you were bonded to a sheriff though" Russell said.

"What the-" Sookie started.

"My turn" Russell cut her off.

"What are you besides a telepath? What on earth makes that light come out of your hands?" Russell asked Sookie the first question but looked between the both of us for the second.

"I don't know. I never even knew I could do it until recently and I don't know what I am" I said. I stretched the truth, Eric had a hunch that we were part fairy but we didn't know for sure.

"Maybe we're aliens. All I know is it's something big so if I were you I wouldn't hurt us or anyone we care about" Sookie tried to threaten him.

"Are there other powers?" Russell asked.

"Once, I threw a chain at somebody, and it wrapped around his neck by itself like that face-crab thing from _Alien. _That's all" Sookie said.

"You?" Russell asked me.

"You know the cold ones?" I asked him. He slowly nodded trying to figure out what this had to do with anything. "I knew some. Some of them have special powers and some of those powers didn't work on me. I knew a mind reader and he couldn't read my mind either. I also knew a psychic but she could see my future" I told him.

"No wonder the queen is so fascinated by you" he said while taking the file back from Sookie.

"There's a queen?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, sweetheart. Compton told you nothing did he? What about you Miss Swan? You don't look surprised. Do you know about the queen?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You did?" Sookie asked me, hurt I didn't tell her.

"So Northman tells you more. Understandable. You are bonded after all. That is how my Talbot and I started out" Russell said.

"What did Bill tell you about me?" I asked.

"Just that Queen Sophie-Ann wanted you for reasons unknown to him. Now, I am left to wonder if she was first interested in someone else before he turned the focus onto you. Perhaps he got too close to the subject he was procuring for his queen. Do you and your vampire know all this though?" Russell asked me.

"We suspected. Eric said that Bill had been working for the queen for decades as a procurer" I said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Sookie asked and she sounded mad.

"Would you have believed me? Nobody can tell you a bad thing about Bill. Besides, even now, I know you still think he's good. And I can't believe you told Bill about the wolves" I said angry at her.

"Ladies, the cat fight is wasted on me. That is all for now" Russell said standing up and grabbing Sookie's arm. "Follow me" he said to me and I did.

As we reached the staircase, he handed off Sookie to a vampire security. "Carlo! Take this" he said. Sookie tried struggling but it was no use.

"And have Timothy bring the car around" Russell demanded.

"Where are you going now?" Talbot said from the dining room where he seemed to be playing cards with Eric.

"I have business" Russell simply said.

"Again?" Talbot questioned.

"Yes" Russell said.

"Eric! Please, save Bill!" Sookie screamed while being forced up the stairs. Eric just laughed. Saving Bill was not on his list of priorities. My understanding with her was running out quick.

"Mr. Northman, would you accompany me this evening?" Russell asked.

Eric stood. "It would be an honor" Eric said.

"You never take me anywhere. Because you prefer to be in the company of sycophants" Talbot was outraged. Talbot started to walk away but turned back to face his husband.

"Deep down, my darling, you're a very weak character" he said before going up the stairs muttering in another language.

"He's in one of his moods. Never mind, we have much more pressing matters. We're gonna see an old friend of yours" Russell said to Eric before walking out.

Eric turned to me and stroked my cheek. He kissed me gently on the lips, slowly, like it was the last kiss we were going to share. He grabbed my hand in his and give it a squeeze. He was trying to speak to me without words, I felt his emotions though. Love and concern.

"I know" I whispered trying to tell him that I remembered the plan for escaping tomorrow during the day and that I would be careful. He nodded once and exited following Russell.

I went upstairs and stayed around the corner watching what room they put Sookie in. I went to my room and waited for the sun to come up.

* * *

**Review please! **So let me know what you think. Feedback is appreciated and loved.


	16. Chapter 16

That morning, I crept out of my room and snuck past a werewolf till I got to the hall with Leah's room. There was a werewolf in front of the door. I put on a smile and walked up to him.

"Hello" he leered at me.

"Hiya. I'm sorry, I've gotten so lost. I was looking for the bathroom" I said. He stepped away from the door and pointed down the hall.

"There's one but I think there's a bathroom in all the guest rooms" he said.

"Silly me. I didn't see it" I said with my best charming smile.

"That's okay. What's a pretty girl like you doing here with vamps anyway?" he asked.

I just put my hand on his arm and leaned into him. I quickly brought my knee up and kneed him between the legs. He fell to the ground clutching himself.

Then I punched him in the face a few times, he tried to get hold of me but I was quicker what with the element of surprise on my side this time not to mention the vampire blood.

His nose was bleeding from my punches and my fist didn't even hurt much. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up from the floor before using all my strength to push his head into the side of the wall. His head hit it hard and he slumped to the floor.

I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket and pulled out the key Eric gave me. It fit perfectly.

I opened the door and ran in. Leah was on the bed. She looked awful, like she hadn't slept and I saw various cuts and bruises all over where her dress wasn't. The dress reminded me of the one Talbot dressed me in.

"Bella?" she squinted. She had one black eye and a fat lip.

"We're getting out of here" I said.

"But the chains… do you have a key?" she asked.

"No. But I may have something better" I said.

I concentrated and tried to release the light to break the chains. After a few minutes, it worked. Leah was free.

"Yes!" I said. I pulled Leah up and supported her.

"Is the pack here?" she asked.

"No. Just us. Come on" I said as we walked into the hall where Tara and Sookie were running toward us.

"I was just about to come for you" I said to them.

"So were we" Sookie said.

"Leah, this is my cousin Sookie and her best friend, Tara" I introduced them.

"Let's get the hell outta here" Tara said while coming on Leah's other side and helping me support her. As we went down the stairs, Tara told us what she knew.

"He's got werewolves patrolling the grounds by day. If we can get to one of his cars and hotwire it-" she said.

"I've gotta find Bill. Where are the slave quarters?" Sookie interrupted her.

"What? He was covered in blood. He was gonna let them kill me. I ain't risking my life to save his dead ass and neither should you" Tara argued as she opened the front door.

"He may not be dead and they forced him to do that. That's not who he is. I am not leaving here without him" Sookie said clinging to the idea that Bill was good.

"You're a fucking idiot" Tara said.

"Are you gonna help me?" Sookie asked me.

"No. Bill sold me out. He's the reason my friend's been tortured. I hope he dies slowly at the hands of Lorena. Besides, I gotta help Leah" I told her as I looked at my friend and she passed out.

Shit. I put one of my arms under her knees and picked her up bridal style. The strength I got from bonding with Eric and having more of Eric's blood in me recently made it pretty easy to carry her.

"Fine. Just find us a way out of here" Sookie said as we left the house.

We split as we got on the yard. Sookie ran to the slave quarters and Tara ran ahead of me as I carried Leah. We didn't get far before we saw a wolf. Tara ran another way and I followed her before I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey. Don't be afraid. I'm not one of them, I swear. I'm a good guy" the deep voice said. He grabbed my shoulder and I turned around. He was a good looking naked guy, obviously the wolf we just saw.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm looking for Sookie Stackhouse" he said.

"Alcide?" I asked.

"You know me?" he asked.

"I'm Sookie's cousin, Bella" I said.

"You got a car?" Tara asked.

"Yeah" Alcide said looking at her.

"Okay. You two get there and take my friend. I'm going to go find Sookie. She's probably in trouble" I said handing Alcide Leah.

I didn't wait for them to respond, I just ran in the direction Sookie had gone. As I approached the slave quarters, I heard a scream. I ran to the door and threw it open and shut the door behind me.

I ran in and saw Sookie with bite marks and blood running down her neck holding a long stake and Bill lying on the floor a bloody mess on and around him. She collapsed to her knees and started crying. She looked up and saw me.

"Help, she had to have the key to the manacles" she said to me. I nodded and knelt by Bill's head and started sifting through the blood and guts for a key.

Sookie found it as the door opened again. Tara and Alcide came running in as Sookie started unlocking the restraints.

"Is he dead?" Tara asked.

"No. He's in real bad shape, but he's-" Sookie started.

"You sure? Because he looks dead" Tara said.

"He isn't dead. This is what dead vampires look like" Sookie said showing her friend the remains of Lorena.

"Jesus Christ" Tara said.

"Ladies, we got to get out of here. There's wolves all over the place" Alcide said. I stood up and looked at Alcide.

"Help me carry him to the tarp" I said.

"We don't got time" Tara said.

"I'm not leaving here without him" Sookie said.

"God dammit" Alcide said but went to Billl's legs and helped me carry him onto the tarp and wrap him up. Sookie just cried and Tara tried to console her.

The door opened again. A werewolf girl stood there with a gun. She was skinny with blood on her mouth and various places. She had on a very short skirt and a top that looked more like a bra.

"Oh, you shouldn't have" she said before raising her gun. "Vampire burrito? For me?" she said.

"Debbie, just let everybody else go, take the vamp with them. You and me, we can talk" Alcide seemed to know her.

"Fuck you! I'm the one with the fucking gun. Ain't no one goin nowhere. No give me a minute to think" Debbie said. She was silent for a little bit and I knew Sookie was reading her mind.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!" Sookie yelled at Debbie. Debbie pointed the gun at her.

"You picked a bad time to call me bitch, bitch!" Debbie yelled back.

"You aren't gonna pull that trigger. I know you won't. You loved me once. I know you did" Alcide said. Debbie spun and pointed the gun at Alcide.

"You wouldn't even give me a baby!" she yelled at him.

Suddenly Sookie screamed and everyone spun to her. Tara took the opportunity to run at Debbie and knocked the gun out of her hand. It slid across the floor and landed at my feet.

I picked it up as the door opened again and another werewolf came into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled.

He looked at Alcide and charged at him. I lifted the gun and without thinking shot the guy. He collapsed to his knees and Debbie pushed Tara off of her.

The werewolf I shot's eyes started to change yellow. Alcide reached over and grabbed the gun from my hand before pointing it at the guy and shooting the guy in the head. The werewolf fell to the ground dead.

"Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!" Debbie screamed before kneeling next to the dead werewolf.

"Sorry, Debbie" Alcide said. Debbie stood and came at Alcide but he pointed the gun at her and she stopped walking.

"Go on. Get him in the van" Alcide instructed and I didn't need to be told twice. I walked over to where Bill was and motioned for Tara to grab the other side.

"Keep the ends wrapped up tight" Sookie told us as we carried him outside.

When we got to the van, Sookie opened the back, climbed in and Tara and I laid him down.

"Close the door. I'm riding in the back with Bill" Sookie said as I heard wolf howls.

"All right, let's go. We got company" Alcide said before closing the back of his van.

"Oh, shit" Tara said.

I ran to the passenger side of the van and saw Leah passed out in the passenger seat. I opened the door and pushed Leah to the left a little before climbing in and sitting next to her.

Tara was climbing in on the driver's side followed by Alcide. As soon as he shut the door, he was off, going as fast as he could. He turned the wheel sharply and I felt a bump.

"Did you just-" Tara said asking if he'd run a wolf over.

"Yeah" Alcide said. The movement caused Leah to wake up.

"Oh thank god. I was worried" I said hugging her.

"Me too" Leah said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better. I'll be good as new in no time. Wolves heal pretty quickly and they didn't do a lot to me last night. It was like they didn't give me their full attention, kept leaving" Leah explained.

"Yeah, things are pretty crazy there right now. Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't know who it was, a vampire. He didn't exactly introduce himself. I mean I met the king and his husband, they told me to agree to submit to the king. I of course refused. Russell beat me up some but I still refused. The next night a different vampire came in and said he'd be having the pleasure of "playing with me" for the rest of my stay as the king was too busy. He was only with me for a couple hours a night but he sure did make them significant" Leah said.

"What'd he look like?" I asked.

"Pale of course, big and bald" Leah said and I knew who she meant.

"Well, he's dead now. Bill staked him" I asked.

"Good. He was a sadistic fuck" she said and I laughed.

We stopped so Alcide could pee and Tara and I decided to check on Sookie, Leah went to the woods to phase and let the pack know she was okay and on her way to them.

Tara knocked on the back door and got no response. "Hey, Sook" she called. Sookie didn't answer again.

I knew something was wrong so I pulled the back of the van up and there was Sookie passed out on the floor with blood all over her. Bill was blinking at the sunlight and tried to shield his eyes. Rage came over me.

Bill looked at Sookie. "What happened?" he asked.

"You fucking asking me?" Tara said. I got into the van followed by Tara.

"Get out!" she screamed at Bill.

"I can help" Bill said.

"I think you've done enough" I said before kicking him out of the van. He fell into the road and sun but he wasn't burning yet. I didn't have time to think about it.

"Leah! Let's go!" Alcide yelled before closing the back door with Tara, Sookie and I inside. I reached into my pocket and got out the vial of Eric's blood.

"What's that?" Tara asked.

"Eric's blood" I said. I poured the blood into her throat and I wondered if it was enough.

Tara grabbed Sookie and held her close. "Don't you fucking die on me, Sookie" she cried.

Slowly Sookie's wounds started closing and I breathed a sigh of relief. Sookie took a big breath and woke up.

"Thank fucking god" Tara said.

"Bill?" she said.

"Sookie, it's Tara and Bella" I said.

"What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Bill almost killed you that's what" Tara said.

"Then why don't I feel like it? Did Bill give me his blood?" Sookie asked getting up.

"No, I uh, gave you some of Eric's blood" I said.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asked.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said.

"He's dead by now and good riddance" Tara said.

"What's that mean?" Sookie asked glaring at her childhood friend.

"I kicked him out into the sun" I said.

"What?" Sookie said getting into my face.

"Don't try me right now. He deserved it" I said to her.

"What if I killed Eric? He betrayed us after all" she said.

"No he didn't. He's got a plan. It just looked like he did" I told her.

"Well so did Bill. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Sookie insisted.

"He did! Bill cheated on you, he played you! He never cared about you! He threw me under the bus! He told Russell Edgington about the wolves and Leah's been tortured for days because of it! She could have died!" I yelled at her. She was seriously pissing me off.

Sookie pulled her fist back and went to punch me. She did have Eric's blood so she was kind of fast but I was faster. I had a lot more of it. I caught her fist before she could hit me.

"Seriously? It comes to this. We're family!" I yelled at her.

"Family? You killed my boyfriend!" Sookie asked.

"Look, I understand more than anyone else. I lost myself in my first love too. Just over a year ago, I would have done anything for Edward. He manipulated me just like Bill is doing to you. He was subtle as well. It was so bad that I barely recognized myself. Before him, I was independent, I was strong and I took care of others. After he left, I couldn't even take care of myself. I know what it's like to completely lose yourself in love. Someday you will find a love that's healthy; he will bring out your best qualities. Like Eric does for me, he doesn't want to change me. Sure sometimes we fight, he wants me to be less self-sacrificing but he loves me for it. I hope it happens soon too" I said and she collapsed into my arms and cried for all she'd lost.

I think she actually heard what I said for the first time since I'd moved in with her.

* * *

**Review please. **I love the feedback.


End file.
